Here We Go Again
by HarryPotterGeek3
Summary: Marriage Law Fic! George & Hermione, the course of true love never did run smooth.
1. Chapter 1

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story.

Author's Note: Ok, new story :D I know this has been done to death but I wanted to take a stab at it., I know the pairings are a little off but it will mainly focus on George and Hermione. BTW, If you're a fan of Lavender, don't read this. It contains Lavender bashing.

THE BIG REVEAL.

"_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Due to the recent War, which claimed huge numbers of Witches and Wizards, the Ministry has decided to introduce a new marriage law to ensure these numbers are reinstated. All Witches and Wizards over the age of eighteen who are not already engaged or married shall be married to a suitor the Ministry has selected for you. In your case, Miss Granger, the following applies._

_Miss Hermione Jean Granger _

_Shall be married to_

_Mr George Fabien Weasley. _

_The reason you have been selected to wed is so that you may produce some of the children needed to enhance the Wizarding world once more. You and Mr Weasley are expected to be wed by the end of June. You both must promise to consummate the Marriage before your one week anniversary and try to conceive a child every week thereafter. The number of children you and Mr Weasley are expected to have is four. We are deeply sorry for any losses and impracticalities. _

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Susan Rothwell, Department of Marriages and Social Affairs."_

"Well, that's that". I murmured to myself after reading the letter that had been sent to my apartment in Hogsmeade.

I placed it down on the coffee table and sighed.

I had known that a Marriage Law was to be put into effect but I didn't know who I would have to be married to. A wave of relief washed over me when she realised it was someone I knew and liked, but a cloud of guilt thundered over me when I thought about Ron.

We'd be dating since the war ended a year ago and we were completely loved up. I figured he must've received a letter too. I prayed he wouldn't be paired with Lavender. I still hated her.

I heard a tap at the window and went to open it. An owl flew in and dropped a letter on the kitchen table before flying out the window again.

I got up from the couch and went over to the table to open the later.

"_Hello Hermione, dear._

_I'm sure you've received your letter from the ministry, All mine have. Harry's over and I think it would be good if you came too dear._

_See you soon, love, Molly."_

I set the letter back down and walked over to the coffee table. I folded up my Ministry letter and held it tightly while I apparated to the Burrow.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Hermione! Come on in dear" Molly embraced me in a hug.

"Thanks Molly, is everyone here?" I asked.

"In the living room dear" Molly told me.

I gripped my letter and walked into the living room.

Harry and Ginny were sitting down whispering to each other. They had gotten engaged after the war ended and were getting married next week. Lucky them.

Ron was sitting in an armchair staring at the ground.

George, Charlie and Percy were sitting on the couch chatting.

Bill and Fleur were cooing over Victoire.

Everyone but Harry, Ginny, Bill and Fleur was holding an unopened letter.

So George didn't know we were to be married. Ron didn't know his girlfriend to be married to his brother.

Molly and Arthur came into the room and everyone looked up.

"Alright everyone, let's get this over with" Arthur told them.

Everyone looked apprehensive as they looked at the letters in their hands.

"You first Charlie" Molly told her son.

"Alright Mum. Here goes nothing" Charlie tore open his letter. His eyes skimmed over the paper.

"Well?" Arthur asked.

"Laura Parker. She was in my year at school, she was nice. We have to have to be married by July and have three kids" Charlie explained.

"Lovely dear" Molly smiled.

I felt nervous. How would Ron react? How would George react?

"What about you Percy?" Arthur asked.

Percy peeled open his letter and read it carefully.

"Alicia Green. She was in my year, though I think she was in Ravenclaw. She seemed nice. We have to be married before the end of the month and have two kids" Percy explained.

"That sounds good" Arthur smiled.

"George, you next" Molly told her son.

I gripped my letter. I felt tense as George opened his letter.

George skimmed over it and his eyes grew wide. He looked up and sighed.

"Well who is it?" Molly asked.

George looked at me and then back at his mother.

"Hermione" He said simply. Everyone went quiet. I looked down at the floor. Ron took a deep breath and looked out the window. George looked back at the letter and continued reading.

"We have to be married by the end of next month and have four kids" George explained.

"Oh, well, that's that then" Molly tried to lighten the mood.

Harry looked at Ron, who was staring out the window.

"Ron, what about you son?" Arthur asked.

Ron looked at his un-opened letter. He ripped it open and read it slowly, taking in every word.

"Luna. We have to married before July is out and have…five kids." Ron whispered the last part.

"Oh, well she's a lovely girl" Molly smiled.

"Yeah, she's fantastic, you're lucky it wasn't Lavender" Harry tried to lighten the atmosphere.

Ron tried to crack a smile but it was hard.

"Yeah, lucky me" Ron whispered before getting up and leaving the room. The front door shut and everyone looked tense.

"We better get home" Bill broke the silence.

"Ok dear, thanks for coming by" Molly smiled as she said goodbye to her son, daughter-in-law and granddaughter.

"Good luck guys, and Hermione, I suggest you go comfort Ron" Bill winked at me before he, his wife and daughter apparated.

"I'm gonna make a start on dinner" Molly left the room and went into the kitchen.

Arthur left the room to head back to work.

Charlie and Percy headed out and I sat down where Ron had sat.

"Bill was right Hermione. You should go comfort Ron" George broke the tension.

I looked at Ginny and Harry who both nodded.

I stood up and left the room. I was about to head out the front door when Molly stopped me.

"Be gentle with him, dear. This will be hard on everyone. You'll be fine, George is a lovely boy underneath it all, believe me. It'll all work out" Molly smiled gently.

"Thanks Molly" I smiled and headed outside. I didn't see Ron and walked over to the pond. He was skimming stones across the pond and staring into the distance.

"Mind if I join you?" I asked.

"Sure, I suppose" He murmured.

I walked up to him and gently took his arm, turning him to face me.

"This is hard for me too Ron, do you think I want to marry someone else? I love you" I told him, trying to find some emotion in his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about this right now" Ron mumbled before walking away.

"Ron, come back!" I called after him but he kept walking. I sighed and wiped away a tear that had spilled from my eye. I walked back to the house and walked through the front door.

"How did it go?" Molly asked.

"He just needs time to clear his head" I told her.

She smiled and went back to cooking dinner. I went into the living room and George was looking out the window. Ginny and Harry were talking.

"How did it go?" Harry repeated Molly's question.

"He needs time to clear his head" I repeated my earlier answer.

"Sounds like Ron" Harry smiled gently.

"Hermione, would you be able to come to another fitting on Friday?" Ginny asked, changing the subject.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world" I smiled.

"Great" Ginny grinned.

"So, maybe we should leave these two alone" Harry stood up, taking Ginny's hand. They left the room and I sat down opposite George.

"What really happened?" George asked.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"With Ron. I know my brother, it couldn't be that simple" George explained.

"Well, I suppose I can tell you. You are going to be my husband after all" It sounded weird to say that.

"Exactly" George grinned.

"He said he didn't want to talk about it" I sighed.

"He'll come round" George told me.

"I suppose so" I nodded.

"Trust your future husband" George grinned and I rolled my eyes.

It was gonna be a long day.

Chapter One up! Review please Peace x.


	2. Chapter 2

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story._

_Author's Note: Ok, new story :D I know this has been done to death but I wanted to take a stab at it., I know the pairings are a little off but it will mainly focus on George and Hermione. BTW, If you're a fan of Lavender, don't read this. It contains Lavender bashing._

_Wedding Preparations._

"Oh Ginny, you look stunning" I smiled at my friend who was standing on a small, round podium in a dressmaker's in Diagon Alley.

"You look beautiful, the dress is gorgeous on you" Luna told her friend.

"Oh Ginny, my little girl is all grown up" Molly smiled as a few tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Thanks guys" Ginny grinned, looking at her reflection in the long mirror before her.

Luna and I had been chosen as bridesmaids. We were currently in our dresses, knee-length, soft violet with thin shoulder straps and a light grey satin bow tied around the middle.

Ginny's dress was strapless and floor length, with a few simple designs on it, it was simple, but beautiful.

"Harry won't know what's hit him" I smiled.

"I'm going to get dressed, then we can go for lunch" Ginny told us.

We nodded and Luna and I went to change while Molly waited by the entrance.

When we were all ready, Molly told us she had to go and apparated home. We left and headed to a small café down the alley. Once we were inside, we sat down at a table by the fireplace and looked over the menus.

"I can't believe you're getting married next week" I smiled.

"I can't believe you guys are marrying my brothers" Ginny laughed.

It had been two days since the letters arrived and I hadn't seen George since then. I was meeting him the next day for dinner and to get to know each other better.

Luna and I looked at each other. There was a slight awkwardness between us as Luna was marrying the love of my life. I didn't hold a grudge against Luna, I knew she had no choice.

"Yeah" Luna managed to get out.

After they'd ordered Ginny turned to me.

"How are you feeling about George?" She asked.

"Not too bad, I suppose. We're meeting tomorrow. I'm just worried about Ron, have either of you spoken to him?" I asked, concern flickering in my eyes.

"I have" Luna spoke up. I looked at her intently, willing her to go on.

"We met yesterday for dinner. He said he's coming to terms with everything, and he's so relieved he has to marry me, he said he'd die if he had to get married to Lavender" Luna explained.

Ginny and I giggled.

"Who did Lavender get I wonder?" Ginny asked.

"Apparently she has to marry Dean Thomas" Luna told her.

"Good luck to him" I giggled.

After lunch, I said goodbye to my friends and apparated home. I unlocked the front door and went in. Just before I closed the door an owl flew in and dropped a letter on the ground. The owl perched on the desk adjacent to the door and I opened the letter.

"_To My Future Wife,_

_Just letting you know that I'm looking forward to tomorrow, I think you're actually alright underneath that nerdy exterior Granger. See you tomorrow wifey._

_George (Your Future Husband)"._

I rolled my eyes and folded the letter, placing it on the desk before I looked at the owl.

"You can go, Mr Weasley won't be getting a reply today" I told the owl before it flew out the door.

I shut the door and headed into the living room. I flopped down on the couch and sighed. I wasn't ready to get married yet. I had always thought me and Ron would get married and have a family, but that had all changed now.

I hadn't talked to Ron since we found out and I felt worse for it. It was hard for me too, and Ron was acting selfish. He wasn't the only one who had to marry someone else.

Then again, I had to marry his brother. It was like a double blow. George seemed enthusiastic about it but maybe he was just putting it on. I realised I didn't actually know all that much about him and we were supposed to be getting married next month.

Married. In a month. Me and George Weasley. My boyfriend's brother. Oh, Merlin.

I got up and paced around the living room. I was excited to get married and have kids, but not with George, we barely knew each other, but I kept telling myself it could be worse, I could have to have been married to Malfoy. That would have been a crime.

I'd rather go to Azkaban for the rest of my life than marry Malfoy. I wondered who received the dreaded letter saying they were to wed Draco Malfoy. I prayed it wasn't anyone I knew and got on with.

I walked over to the tall, wooden bookcase and pulled out a large, leather bound book. Books always calmed me.

Several hours of reading later, I looked at the clock on the wall. It was eleven o'clock.

I snapped the book shut and put it back on the bookcase. I didn't realise the time had gone so fast. It always did when I read.

I switched off the light and headed to my bedroom. I drew the curtains and took off my clothes before changing into a light grey string top and dark grey pyjama bottoms. I tied my hair up in a loose ponytail and got into bed. I thought about the next day, I would have to have dinner with George. I didn't see it as a date, just a get together, and I prayed he felt the same way.

I sighed and switched off the light before settling down to sleep.

_Next Morning:_

**Beeeep! Beeep! Beeep! **

"Uhhhhhh" I groaned, reaching my arm out to hit my alarm clock off.

I peeled off the covers and swung my legs out of bed, resting them on the purple rug that lay beside my bed. I stood up and stretched before picking up my alarm to check the time. Eight o'clock. Perfect.

I walked over to my wardrobe and pulled it open. I settled on a pair of dark blue jeans and a simple light pink vest top. I put a grey zip up hoodie over it and headed out of the room to go to the bathroom.

I quickly brushed my teeth and did my hair and make-up before heading into the kitchen. I had half a grapefruit and a cup of tea before picking up my bag and heading out of my apartment.

I was due to meet Ginny to help her go over some wedding details so I apparated to her and Harry's home. I headed inside and called her.

"Ginny? Are you home?" I called.

"Hey 'Mione" She grinned, walking down the stairs.

"Hey, where's Harry this morning?" I asked.

"He was called into work, some problem that required his urgent help" Ginny explained.

"Oh right, cool. Well, let's get started shall we?" I grinned.

"This way" Ginny walked into the living room and I noticed piles of magazines, photos and notes all over the coffee table.

"Mum was here last night going over some wedding stuff" Ginny explained.

"Trust Molly to be wedding planner" I smiled.

"She can't wait till I get married, I'm her only daughter and she's beyond happy I'm marrying Harry" Ginny smiled.

"I wonder who you'd get if you and Harry weren't engaged?" I asked as we sat down on the couch.

"I dread to think about it, imagine if I got landed with Malfoy?" Ginny had a look of horror on her face.

"I was thinking, who did get him? I feel so sorry for them, unless it's Pansy or someone like that" I told my friend.

"I heard he has to marry Hannah" Ginny told me.

"Poor girl" I sighed.

I picked up some notes about flowers and scanned over them.

"There's so much detail for one small aspect, I hope Molly doesn't go to overboard when me and George get married" I worried.

"Oh she will, you'll all have a big Weasley wedding. It's inevitable" Ginny laughed.

"I'll just have to grin and bear it" I laughed.

We planned a few things for the wedding and were just talking about Ginny's dress when the front door opened and shut.

"Ginny? I'm home" Harry called.

"In here Harry" Ginny called her fiancé.

"Oh, hey Gin. Hi Hermione, how's it going?" Harry smiled.

"Not too bad Harry, yourself?" I replied.

"Great, yeah. What're you two up to? Not more wedding stuff? Molly went crazy last night with all the planning" Harry laughed.

"Well if it were left up to you we'd have a simple wedding. I wouldn't be surprised if it was in the bloody pub" Ginny teased.

"Hey, I have no objection to a big wedding, I'm just not getting involved in the planning" Harry sat down in an armchair adjacent to the couch.

"Just show up in a suit and that's all you need to worry about" Ginny smiled.

"Oh, I was talking to Ron today at work Hermione, he said he needs to talk to you" Harry looked at me.

"Really? Well he hasn't contacted me" I felt a bit annoyed.

"He said he'll let you know. I think he has to go away for a few days for work" Harry explained.

"Trust Ron. Anyway, I better go, I'm supposed to meet George soon" I said goodbye to my friends and apparated home.

I took my bag off and set it down on the couch. I headed into the bathroom to have a quick shower to be fresh and clean for the meeting.

I got out and wrapped a towel around myself before heading into my room. I opened my wardrobe and looked at my clothes. I had a few dresses and nice clothes, but I wasn't sure what to wear for this. I didn't see it as a date but maybe George did. I settled on a white skirt that settled just above my knee and a red and white short sleeved top to go with it. I left my hair down and put on simple make up. I grabbed my bag and apparated to the three broomsticks.

I looked around and didn't see George. I went over to the bar and ordered two butterbeers, as I figured George would be there soon.

"I'll get them" I spun around and George was grinning at me.

"You don't have to" I started but George had handed over the money before I could protest.

We picked up our drinks and sat down.

"You look lovely" George smiled and I tried to fight a blush.

"Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself" I smiled.

"Yeah, I scrub up well" George grinned.

"So why did you ask me to dinner?" I asked him as a waitress arrived with our menus.

"Well if we're gonna get married I figure we might as well get to know each other" George explained before we looked over the menu.

"I know what you mean. I still can't believe I have to marry you" I only realised how it sounded after I said it.

"What's wrong with me?" George pretended to be shocked.

"I meant, I love Ron, and I have to marry his brother" I explained.

"Hey, he'll be ok. He's a stupid git at times but he'll handle it, he's getting married to Luna, mad as she is she's better than that bloody Lavender" George grinned and I had to laugh.

"You have a nice laugh, you should laugh more" George smiled.

"I suppose I will, I am marrying you after all" I smirked.

"That's the spirit Granger" He grinned.

After we ate, I went to the bathroom to freshen up. I stared in the mirror at my reflection. It'd been a fun evening and I was surprised how well we got on. I still felt weird about marrying him but we were getting at least.

I went back and sat down and was about to call the waitress when George stopped me.

"Paid. My treat" He grinned.

"You didn't have to" I explained.

"Hey, I asked you out, what kinda guy would I be if I didn't pay?" George smiled.

"Thank you, I had a lovely evening" I smiled.

"Me too, and if you will allow me, I'll apparate you home" George grinned.

"Hmm…I suppose, let's go" I smiled.

We stood up and left the pub. George took my arm and I shivered slightly before we aparated to my apartment.

Standing outside the front door, George grinned.

"Thanks for coming out with me Granger, it was fun, you're not as much of a bore as I thought you were"

"Hey!" I laughed and hit him on the arm.

"What was that for?" George asked.

"Don't insult your future wife" I laughed.

"Alright. See you around Granger" George grinned. He paused for a minute and leaned in to kiss my cheek gently. He smiled before apparating away.

I let myself in ad shut the door behind me. I rested my back against the door and placed a hand to my cheek. I smiled softly before heading to bed.

Chapter 2 done! Reviews welcome! Hope you enjoyed :D


	3. Chapter 3

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story__._

_Author's Note: __Ok, Chapter 3! Sorry for the wait, (If you have Twitter, you'll know what I mean) but I'm planning on adding a good few chapters after this! There's been a slight time leap and it's now Harry & Ginny's big day! George and Hermione are better friends, but no love yet! Enjoy _

"Where's my veil? Mum are you ready yet? Hermione will you find Luna? She's wandered off again, are we on time? Is-" Ginny was cut off from her frantic ramblings.

"Calm down dear, everything's fine, the wedding's not for an hour yet, relax" Molly soothed her daughter.

"But I, and everything's…" Ginny mumbled to herself as her mother sat her down in an armchair.

"Gin, everything's ready, you have nothing to worry about, just relax, I'll do your make-up once Luna's done your hair, then you just have to put on your dress, go outside and marry the man of your dreams" I told my friend.

"You make it sound so simple" Ginny sighed as Luna entered the room.

"That's because it is simple, just relax. You'll be fine" I smiled. I wondered what I'd be like on my own wedding day. Ginny was worried about marrying someone she'd been dating for years and was madly in love with. I was marrying someone I didn't love, and had no choice but to marry.

Luna began styling Ginny's hair and I went outside for some fresh air. I walked around the house and saw Arthur, Harry and the Weasley boys putting up a tent that looked similar to the one used at Bill and Fleur's wedding.

I smiled gently and walked back towards the house. I went inside and Luna was finishing Ginny's hair. She had taken two strands at the front and plaited them at the the back. The rest of her hair fell down past her shoulders.

"You can do her make-up now, I'll put her veil on when she's dressed" Luna told me.

"Ok, great" I smiled before walking over to Ginny. I pulled a chair up in front of her and started to apply her make-up, which was on a small table next to my chair.

"Are you a bit more relaxed now?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm ok. I just can't believe it's finally my wedding day" Ginny smiled.

"I know, but still, it's a reason to celebrate" I smiled.

"Exactly. It'll be Percy next. Then you-" Ginny hesitated.

"I know Gin. I know" I sighed.

I finished her make-up and Luna placed a soft white veil onto her hair.

Ginny stood up and smoothed down her dress.

"You look lovely" I smiled.

"Thanks 'Mione" She smiled.

"Ready when you are" George came into the room.

He smiled at me and Luna before they left to go outside.

"_My little sis all grown up" George smiled._

"_I'm not your kid sister anymore" Ginny laughed._

"_Time flies. Dad's coming now and you can go then, I'll see you outside" George told his sister before heading to the door._

"_Ok, thanks George" Ginny smiled before turning to adjust her veil and pick up a small bouquet of assorted flowers._

"_Hey Gin?" George called as he left the room._

"_Yeah?" Ginny turned around to face her brother._

"_Fred would've loved to have been here for this. He always hoped you'd marry Harry" George smiled slightly before leaving._

I fidgeted slightly as I stood at the top of the tent with Luna. We were standing to the left of the Ministry official who had arrived to perform the ceremony and Ron and George were standing next to Harry.

It was the first time I'd seen Ron since we got our letters. He looked better, as if more relaxed. Luna didn't say much about him but said he only got back from a ministry assignment two nights ago.

I smiled at Luna. If Ron had to marry anyone but me I was glad it was her, she was a friend, and she wasn't Lavender, thank Merlin.

I heard people stand up and looked down to the other end of the tent. Ginny and Arthur were walking up through the tent. Harry looked over his shoulder and smiled. Molly had tears flooding down her cheeks and I could swear I saw George and Ron tear up a bit.

Ginny stopped to hug Molly and Arthur before she joined Harry.

I took her bouquet and smiled at her.

She grinned and squeezed Harry's hand.

The ministry official looked around the room and everyone took their seats.

"Welcome, Ladies and Gentlemen, to the marriage of Harry James Potter and Ginevra Molly Weasley" She began, before taking out her wand.

"Now, do you, Harry James Potter take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife? To have and to hold, to honour and cherish, to remain loyal to till death do you part?" She stated.

"I do" Harry smiled.

"And do you, Ginevra Molly Weasley take this man to be your lawful wedded husband? To have and to hold, to honour and cherish, to remain loyal to till death do you part?" She repeated.

"I do" Ginny beamed.

"Then I thereby declare you man and wife, to spend the rest of your days as a happily married couple" She smiled, before pointing her wand at their entwined hands.

A thin silver beam formed around their hands before elapsing again.

Harry beamed and kissed Ginny as everyone stood up and cheered.

I smiled and clapped. Harry and Ginny made their way out of the tent followed by everyone else. I caught George's eye briefly before we left.

"Whoo!" Someone's voice cheered as Harry and Ginny danced together for the first time.

I smiled and sat down at an empty table. The sun was setting and a shadow was flickering on the tent. Fairy lights were strung around the outside of the tent and several tables were set up inside.

I watched as more people began to dance and have a good time. I decided to go for some air. I stepped outside the tent and went over to a quiet spot and sat down. I pulled my knees to my chest and hugged them. I heard footsteps approach me and released my knees, letting my legs fall down on the ground. I crossed my right foot over my left one and leaned back on my hands.

"Mind if I join you?" A familiar voice asked. I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course" I smiled.

Ron sat down beside me and sighed.

"Some day eh?" He leaned back on his hands.

"Yeah. I'm really happy for them" I smiled.

"Me too. Listen, I really wanna apologize for the way I acted the day we got our letters, I was just angry and I didn't mean to take it out on you, I mean, it's hard enough that you have to marry someone else, but my brother" Ron sighed.

"Ron, I understand, George is a great guy, and I'm glad I have to marry him instead of someone I don't know, or worse, Malfoy. It's hard for me to accept you have to marry someone else, but we have no choice. I really hope we can remain friends" I squeezed his hand gently.

"We'll always be friends" He smiled gently.

"We better head back" I smiled as I stood up. Ron stood up and we walked back to to the tent. I hugged Ron before George came over to me.

"Care to dance?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"I didn't think you could dance" I teased.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me Granger" George grinned as he led me to the centre of the tent. Several other people were already dancing including Ron and Luna. I stifled a laugh. Luna was twirling around and Ron looked helpless.

George placed one arm around my waist and the other took my hand. I placed my free hand in his and he grinned before twirling us around.

We glided around the room, faces blended into blurs of light and George's face was the only thing I could focus on. The rest of the world seemed to block out around us. The song came to an end and we slowed down. I caught Ron's eye and he nodded gently. I smiled before George twirled us around again.

Chapter 3 done! Hope you enjoyed, more to come! Just a head's up, Percy's wedding will be skimmed over. Mainly because I don't like Percy :P. Reviews are welcome! Peace x.


	4. Chapter 4

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story__._

_Author's Note: __Ok, chapter 4! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, it's motivated me to keep on writing! Enjoy _

I squinted as the sun shone through the window and onto my tired face. I pulled the blanket to cover my face and groaned. I was in no mood to wake up. I'd had a few drinks last night and then SOMEONE suggested cracking open some firewhiskey and then everything was blurry and I passed out. Not my finest moment.

"Morning" I reluctantly pulled the covers off to sit up and see George grinning at me. I instinctively pulled the blanket up to cover myself.

"What time is it? How are you so cheery? You were pure drunk last night" I yawned.

"It's ten. Ah, anti-hangover charm. You should really learn it. Then again it was hilarious to see goody-two-shoes Granger drunk" George laughed.

I groaned and buried my pounding head in my hands.

"You better get up, Mum wants everyone up in ten minutes" George explained.

I nodded and looked around. I was in the Burrow, but I didn't know who's room. There was a bed across from mine with identical covers on it. Several Quidditch posters adorned the walls and various orange boxes with a large W printed on them were scattered about the room. I figured it was the twins old room. Then something dawned on me.

"George…we didn't…you know…" I started.

"What? No, no. Although just before you passed out you started attempting to strip. I had to stop you before you flashed half the wedding party" George laughed.

My face fell. "I'm NEVER drinking again" I sighed before swinging my legs out of the bed and standing up.

"Don't say that, you're a lot more fun when you drink" George winked before I pushed him out of the room so I could get dressed. I didn't have any spare clothes with me but I noticed a pair of jeans and a top that I remembered seeing on Ginny a few weeks ago on top of a chest of drawers at the other end of the room. I walked over and saw a note pinned to them.

'_Mione, just in case you need them. Gin x_

I smiled. She always was a lifesaver. I quickly got dressed and went downstairs. Molly was serving breakfast and everyone was sitting around the table. George and Charlie were whispering but stopped the second I walked in.

"Morning sunshine" Charlie winked.

I looked at George who just pretended to look away. I rolled my eyes and sat down beside Luna and Fleur.

"Dig in everyone" Molly smiled.

I felt a bit sick at the smell of food but I filled my plate as to not raise suspicion. I looked at Ginny and smiled.

"Thanks" I told her before she just smiled and went back to talking to Harry. They looked beyond loved-up. I wondered if I'd ever be like that with George.

I took a few bites of food and felt better. Percy came in and sat opposite Charlie who was to the left across from me.

"Morning dear. I was wondering if you'd thought anymore about the wedding?" Molly asked.

"Yes, I think it'd be nice to have it here. I'm sure Alicia will agree" Percy replied.

"Good, I'm looking forward to meeting her" Molly smiled.

We were nearly finished breakfast when Bill turned to Harry and Ginny.

"You two are the only ones, other than us, who don't have to go into this marriage law. We already started our family," He smiled and squeezed Fleur's hand. "And we were just wondering if you two were planning on having kids?" He asked.

Molly and Arthur looked at Harry and Ginny. Molly had an expectant look in her eyes.

"Well, we've talked about it, and we probably will have kids someday" Ginny started.

"But we just want to settle down and enjoy married life right now" Harry smiled and kissed Ginny's cheek.

"That's nice" Molly smiled.

"I better go, I'll see you all before the wedding hopefully" Luna smiled as she got up from her seat. Molly shot a glance at Ron, who immediately stood up.

"I'll walk you out" Ron smiled, taking Luna's arm.

I flinched a little but smiled. George must have noticed because he grinned at me.

"I'm going to get my things and head off, I have a few things I need to do" I excused myself and went back upstairs.

I was packing my dress and a few other things into my bag when I heard footsteps enter the room.

I looked up and George was standing in the doorway, a broad smile on his face.

"Hey" I sat on the bed.

"Hey" He walked over and sat beside me.

"Is everything ok? You seemed a bit, off when Ron went with Luna" He looked at me.

I fought a blush. "Everything's fine. I'm still adjusting to the idea of not being with Ron" I sighed.

"I didn't realise you liked the little git so much" George laughed.

"I loved him, I still do. But I have no choice but to marry you so I have to just accept I'll never be with him again" I fought back tears.

"I'm sorry. I feel rubbish now" George gently patted my back.

"It's ok, I'll be fine" I forced a smile.

"I'm not that bad" He grinned.

I couldn't help but smile. He was a good guy. I stood up and picked up my bag.

"I better get home, I have to go shopping to find something to wear to Percy's wedding" I smiled.

"I could go with you? I have to get measured for a suit anyway" George stood up beside me.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to be put out" I explained.

"You could never put me out" George smiled.

I grabbed my bag and we apparated to Diagon Alley.

"What time are you getting fitted?" I asked as we walked down the street, our hands brushed against each other and I pulled mine away to pretend to fix my hair.

"Three. Do you want to go look for a dress?" He asked.

I nodded and we went into a nearby clothes shop. There were a few other people wandering around the shop and music was playing softly in the background. I flicked through the racks and picked out a dress I liked.

"I better try this on, I'll be out in a few minutes" I told George before heading into the changing rooms. I slipped into a cubicle and hung the dress up on the hook.

I peeled off my clothes and put on the dress. It was yellow and fell just above my knees. It had a thin brown belt around the middle and it hand two thick straps. I looked in the mirror and smiled.

"Hermione? Are you in here?" I heard George call my name.

"I'll be out in a minute" I called, going to take off the dress and change.

"Wait, do you have the dress on? Can I see?" He asked.

He would see it anyway, so I didn't see any harm in showing him. Maybe I needed a second opinion.

I carefully pulled back the red curtain that was concealing me and smoothed down the dress.

"Well?" I asked.

"You look…great" George seemed lost for words. That was a first.

"Thanks, do you think I should get it?" I asked.

"Definitely, you look beautiful in it" He smiled.

I tried and failed to hide the blush sweeping across my cheeks. George just winked and left me to change. I pulled the curtain back and changed back into my clothes. I placed a hand to my cheek and it was slightly hot. I blushed further and took the dress before going back out to the shop.

I handed the dress to the sales assistant who rang it up.

"That'll be 45 galleons when you're ready" She smiled. I opened my bag and pulled out my purse before handing over the money. She placed the dress in a bag and handed the bag to me. I took it and smiled before walking over to George.

"Do you have to go to the fitting now?" I asked as we left the shop.

"Yeah, in a few minutes. I was wondering if maybe you want to go have lunch after?" He asked.

"Sure, that'd be nice" I smiled before we walked down the street and into the tailors.

There was a woman taking Hogwarts robes off mannequins in the window. I smiled as memories flooded back. George was talking to the sales assistant and then he disappeared into the back of the shop. I walked around the shop, looking around. I decided to go see what George was doing and went into the back room.

He was standing on a raised platform in the middle of the room while a tall, thin man with glasses perched at the end of his nose measured his waist.

"Now, sir, I have to ask you to please remove your garments in order for you to try on some suits we have in your size" The man told George.

I fought a blush at the thought.

George nodded and began taking off his shirt and pants, leaving him in a pair of light blue boxers. I pretended to look in my bag to hide the huge blush on my face.

"A little preview for the wedding night eh Granger?" George laughed.

"I blushed and stood up before briskly walking out of the room. I shook my head and took a deep breath. I left the shop and stood outside to calm myself. I spotted a familiar face standing across the street and walked over.

"Hey Neville" I smiled.

"Oh, Hermione, Hey, how are you?" He asked, giving me a hug.

"I'm good, how are you? It's been way too long since we've seen each other" I replied, hugging him back.

"I know yeah. I'm great, doing well. I'm guessing you heard about the marriage law?" He asked.

"That's good. Yeah, who are you marrying?" I asked.

"Lavender" He muttered. I patted his arm gently.

"That's…too bad" I told him.

"Oh well, it could be worse, who did you get?" He asked.

"George Weasley, we're getting married before the end of July, you and Lavender should come to the wedding, she'll be relieved I'm not marrying Ron" I smiled.

"George? Well that's good, at least he's a decent guy. I'm sorry about you and Ron though" He smiled.

"It's ok, I'm coming to terms with it. I'm sorry about you and Luna, you were great together" I smiled.

"Yeah, I miss her. Do you know who she's marrying my any chance? I haven't really seen her since the day I got my letter" He explained.

"She's marrying Ron" I nearly whispered.

"Oh, well at least it's not Malfoy" Neville grinned.

I smiled, it was true. "Exactly. So when's your big day?" I changed the subject.

"August 11th, you and George should come, I'd love if you could" He smiled.

"Yeah, that would be great Neville" I smiled.

"Great, I better go, it was good to see you again Hermione, we should get together sometime with the other guys" He smiled.

"That sounds good, I'll see you around" I smiled before we hugged goodbye. I went back over to the tailors and George was just coming out.

"Did you get a suit?" I asked.

"No, they'll send me one when it's ready" He replied.

"Ok, good. Where do you want to eat?" I asked.

"Leaky Caldron?" he suggested.

"Sure" I nodded before we headed there.

"So, why did you rush out?" He asked.

"I needed some air" I said a little too quickly.

"Riiight, ok then" he winked.

I rolled my eyes and we headed into the pub. There were a few people scattered around and we took a seat at an empty bench. We ordered and George looked at me.

"I was just wondering," He started to explain. I prayed he wasn't about to make another "witty" comment about me rushing out of the tailors.

"If, when we're married, you wanted to move in with me and work in the shop?" He asked.

A wave of relief washed over me.

"That sounds brilliant, but, why wait until we're married? I mean, I could move in sooner if you want?" I prayed I wasn't coming on too strong or sending the wrong message.

"Yeah, I'd like that. It's been kinda lonely living alone since Fred" He didn't say it, but we both thought it. I reached out and gently touched his hand. He smiled gently.

"Great, I can start working straight away too if you want?" I suggested.

"That would be fantastic, though, are you sure? Old bookworm Granger working in a joke shop?" He laughed.

I laughed and playfully hit his arm. "I think it'll be a change of pace, I'm looking forward to it" I smiled.

"Good, me too" He grinned.

"When should I move in?" I asked as our food came. I thanked the waitress and took a bite.

"How about today?" He suggested.

I nearly choked. "Today?" I asked.

"Well why not?" He shrugged.

"I suppose, it's just sudden. Still, I have nothing to keep me where I'm living now. Ok, I'll bring my stuff over this evening" I smiled.

"Great. By the way, who were you talking to when I was in the tailors? I saw you hug someone" He asked.

"Neville, I saw him across the street so I went to talk to him, he's marrying Lavender" I replied.

George nearly choked. "Longbottom's marrying Lavender? Merlin help him" He sighed.

"I know. He offered us an invitation to the wedding" I told him.

"Oh right, I'll go for Neville, not that annoying little blonde idiot" he muttered.

I hid a smile.

Chapter 4 up! Hope you liked! Reviews are very welcome :D Thanks to everyone who reviewed so far! Peace x.


	5. Chapter 5

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Ok, chapter 5! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, it's motivated me to keep on writing! Enjoy Thanks for reviews so far! Ok this chapter is a little short but I just wanted to improve their relationship. Enjoy (:_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story__._

I stared at the empty suitcase opened on my bed. I'd been standing looking at it for ten minutes. I was happy to be moving out, but I had to fit all my things into a case. I walked over to my wardrobe and took out the few things I usually wore before picking out some shoes. It still hadn't sunk in that I was actually moving in with George. Maybe it was for the best, we'd have to live together when we got married anyway, and then have kids.

I shuddered involuntarily at the thought. It wasn't George that put me off, I was actually warming to him, it was the idea of having a baby so young. I'd be nineteen in September. It wasn't that young but it felt young to me. I always thought I'd get a good job when I left school, then eventually marry Ron and have however many kids as we wanted.

But plans don't always work out. I kept reminding myself that it could be Malfoy. I shuddered. I finished packing up my clothes and shoes and packed my make-up and jewellery in a small bag before placing it into the case.

I headed to the bathroom and packed a small soap bag. I sat on the edge of the bath and stared at the floor. I only had a month before I had to get married to someone I didn't love. I liked George, and I didn't mind marrying him, but it wasn't a planned (on our part) marriage. I didn't blame George, he was being brilliant about everything, I blamed the ministry. I couldn't help but wonder why they chose me and George when I was already with the man I wanted to marry.

I sighed and got up. I went back to my room and placed the bag in my case. I shut the case and took it into the living room. I opened it up on the living room floor and moved the majority of books into it. I walked over to the fireplace and looked at the mantelpiece. There were a few pictures, one of me and Ron at my birthday last year, one of my parents, one of me, Ron and Harry, and one of me and George at Harry and Ginny's wedding. We were dancing and laughing. I didn't know the picture was taken but I liked it.

I packed them into my suitcase and looked around. With my things gone it felt isolated. I shut the case and apparated to Diagon Alley. I picked up my case and headed down the Alley. A few businesses had re-opened since the war opened and there was a better atmosphere than there had been during the war. I arrived at the shop and pushed open the door. There was a few people browsing around as it was getting late. I got a few curious looks for wheeling a suitcase through the shop but I batted them off.

I saw George chatting to a customer and walked over to him.

"Hey, didn't take you long, couldn't bear to be away from me?" He winked.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Whatever George, I'll bring my suitcase upstairs" I went to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"I'll do it, it'll give you a chance to get to know your new workplace" he grinned.

"Alright then, thank you" I nodded. He took my case and headed upstairs. I smiled and walked over to the counter. I woman who I guessed was in her twenties with long black hair tied up in a ponytail and blue eyes was working behind it.

"Are you Hermione?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm guessing George has mentioned me?" I asked.

"Mentioned? He talks about you all the time" She smiled.

I hid a blush. "Oh, right" I nodded.

"I'm Jessica by the way" She changed the subject and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you" I smiled, shaking her hand.

"So are you involved in the marriage law?" I asked. It was a new conversation starter these days.

"Yeah, I'm marrying some guy called Oliver Wood" She replied.

"Oh, I know him, he's a great guy, if a little obsessed with Quidditch" I smiled.

"Really? Just my luck, I love Quidditch. Did you go to Hogwarts? I could swear I recognise seeing you" she asked.

"Yeah, I think I remember you too, what house were you in?" I asked.

"Ravenclaw, I graduated two years ago. I was on the Quidditch team but I don't remember Oliver" She replied.

"Oh, I was in Gryffindor, maybe that's why. I graduated a year after the battle" I explained.

"Oh right. I went back for the battle, how I got this" She paused and rolled up the right sleeve of her shirt to reveal a long red scar along her arm, from her wrist to her elbow.

"How did that happen?" I asked.

"Deatheater, wanted to know if I knew about Harry's location" She explained.

"I'm relieved it's over, it's good to be able to move on" I smiled.

She nodded and George came over beside me.

"Making friends already? Great" he grinned.

"Well you've got yourself a good one here George" Jessica winked before stepping out from behind the counter.

"I'm off, my shift is over. See you tomorrow guys, it was nice meeting you Hermione" She smiled before heading away.

"I better close up, if you want you can go up and unpack" George smiled.

"Sure, ok" I went upstairs and didn't see my case. I went down the hall and pushed open a door. It was a bedroom and my suitcase was on the end of one of the beds. I walked over to my suitcase and opened it. There was a chest of drawers adjacent to the end of the bed and I opened one of the drawers. It was empty so I opened the rest of them. They were all empty as well so I placed my clothes and shoes into them.

I put my books into the top drawer and left a few on the bedside locker. I only had the photos and my soap bag left in my suitcase. I took out the photos and began placing them on top of the chest of drawers.

"I didn't know you had that" I jumped as I heard George's voice behind me.

"You scared me. Had what?" I asked.

"Sorry about that, that" He explained, pointing to the picture of me and him.

I felt my cheeks heat up and turned to face him.

"It's a nice picture. I'm trying to get used to the idea of us as a couple and this helps" I pointed to the picture.

"Good idea" He replied simply.

I smiled and picked up my soap bag.

"I'm just going to the bathroom" I headed out the door and down the hall. I went into the bathroom and took out my toothbrush and toothpaste. I quickly brushed my teeth and washed my face before going back into the bedroom. George was sitting on his bed flicking through a newspaper.

"Would you mind closing your eyes or leaving while I get changed?" I asked.

"Well I'm gonna see someday" He winked before I threw my pillow at him.

"Alright, alright. No need for violence. Merlin help me on the wedding night" He laughed before getting up and leaving the room.

I sighed and took off my clothes before putting on a pair of light pink checkered pyjama bottoms and a light grey vest top. I placed my clothes in a drawer and put my suitcase on the ground.

"Can I come in now?" George called.

"Yes" I called before pulling back the covers and getting into bed.

"Alright, night then" George smiled before taking off his clothes and getting into his pyjamas.

I blushed as he got changed but managed to hide it. Just.

George flicked off the light and got into his own bed.

I rested back on the pillow and stared into the dark. I was nearly falling asleep a while later when I heard a huge crack of thunder. I shivered and turned to face the fall. Rain poured down and lightning flashed bright outside the window. The thunder cracked louder each time and I sat up sharp.

I pulled the covers back and got out of bed. I didn't know what I was trying to do but I padded over to George's bed. Thanks to the lightning I could just about see him. I nudged his arm gently.

"George?" I whispered.

"No…unicorn…not my chocolate frog…" He mumbled.

I sighed and nudged him again.

"George?" I whispered a lot louder.

"I don't wanna…stupid rainbow…gimme my sword…" He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and gently pulled back his covers. He turned to face the wall and I slipped in beside him. I pulled the covers back over us and turned away from him. The mattress shifted and George turned around. His arm slung across my waist and pulled me closer to him. I panicked and thought he was awake.

"George?" I whispered.

"Nice leprechaun…" He mumbled into my hair.

I smiled and went to sleep.

Chapter 5 done! Hope you enjoyed, Chapter 6 nearly done, it'll cover Percy's wedding and the plans for the main wedding. Reviewers get free cookies :D Peace x.


	6. Chapter 6

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story__._

_Author's Note: __Ok hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Hope you like this (:_

The sun shone in the window and I squinted as I slowly opened my eyes. I pulled the covers off and swung my legs off the bed, placing them on the cold wooden floor.

I stood up and stretched before walking over to the chest of drawers containing my clothes. I glanced back at George's bed and it was empty. I pulled open a drawer and slipped on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a light red t-shirt. I slipped my wand into my back pocket before I headed into the kitchen and noticed George wasn't there. I poured myself a small bowl of cereal and sat down at the small table. I heard noise from downstairs and figured it was George.

I finished my breakfast and quickly washed up my dishes. I slipped on a pair of pumps and headed downstairs. I heard rummaging and looked around. There was no-one visible but the rustling noise continued.

"George? Is that you?" I called. No one replied but the noise stopped. I heard it from behind the counter and took a step forward. The floor creaked quietly and the noise took shape.

A hooded figure appeared at the counter. I pulled out my wand and took another step forward. The figure moved closer to me and held out a wand. I raised my wand to attack it but a spark flew out of its wand and hit me in my right arm. I clutched my arm in agony and raised my wand before it hit me in the chest and I flew back onto the ground. I looked at my arm and blood was trickling down. I felt a sharp stabbing pain in my chest and I tried to pull myself up before a bright light flashed and the figure disappeared.

I shivered and clutched my arm, it was still pumping blood. I gasped as I was pulled up from the ground.

"Hermione are you okay?" I looked up and George was looking at me, concern flickering in his eyes.

"Yeah, I'm ok" I smiled weakly. "What was that thing?" I asked.

"The Alley's had a few break-ins lately. That was one of them. I heard you call me and came looking for you when I saw you were hurt" he explained.

"Oh, that's terrible. Did they take anything?" I asked.

"No, luckily. We have to get you to 's" George headed upstairs.

"George I'll be ok" I followed him upstairs.

"Fine, but just to be sure, we're going" He gave me a look that made me sigh in defeat.

"Alright" I took his arm before we stepped into the fireplace and flooed to the hospital. We walked over to a tall blonde woman with a clipboard and a long white coat.

"Excuse me, we're looking for a healer to see to my fiancée" George explained. I blushed slightly at being introduced as his fiancée. I suppose I was.

"Certainly, follow me please" She smiled and led us down a corridor. It had several different departments and I heard screams from a distance. I shivered and held George's arm.

The woman led us into a bland room and asked me to sit on a bed that was in the centre of the room. It looked like a regular muggle hospital room. I sat down and she walked over to me.

"I'm Healer Dawson, what do I need to examine?" She smiled.

"My arm and my chest, I was attacked this morning" I explained.

"Oh my, I'm terribly sorry. Who attacked you?" She asked.

"I'm not sure who it was, I didn't see" I sighed.

"That's too bad. Ok, I'll take a look at your arm now" She smiled and lifted my arm gently.

I winced slightly as she gently pressed her thumb against the wound.

"It's not broken anyway, it'll just need to be bandaged. Now where about did you get hit in the chest?" She asked.

"Here" I explained, pointing to my collarbone.

"Alright, I'll just check" She gently pressed her hand against my collarbone and I gripped the edge of the seat.

"Is that painful?" She asked.

"Yeah, a bit" I replied.

"Ok, I'll need to examine it, would you mind removing your top please so I can check if it's scarred?" She asked.

I looked over at George and hid a blush before nodding at the healer. I carefully peeled off my top and I could've sworn I saw George blush.

The healer pressed her hand to my collarbone again and I winced. I looked down and and there was a dark red wound on my collarbone. I looked at the healer who was rooting in a drawer.

"Here, this should help" She passed me a small yellow bottle.

"What is it?" I asked looking at it.

"It'll help get rid of the wound. Just drink two glasses of it a day for the next three days. As for your arm, I'll bandage it for you now and it should be back to normal in a few days. Just relax for a few days and you'll be fine" She explained.

I nodded and she began to wrap a clean white bandage around my arm. I smiled and put my top back on before getting up.

"Thanks for your help" I smiled.

"Not at all, it wasn't a problem. Any problems with the medication just report back" She smiled before I took George's arm and we apparated back to the shop.

"Are you ok now?" He asked.

"I'm fine, thanks" I nodded.

"I better go open up, I'll get Jessica to come in so you can relax. If you need anything just ask" He smiled before walking to the stairs.

"Oh, by the way, your hair smells nice" He winked before heading downstairs.

I was confused until I realised he must've meant last night. I went into the kitchen and got a glass before pouring some of the liquid into it. It was a yellow-green colour and was bubbling. I sniffed it but there was no smell. I took a drink of it before spitting it out into the sink. It tasted like death.

I'd rather deal with the pain than drink it again.

Ok Chapter 6! Hope you enjoyed, more to come! :D x


	7. Chapter 7

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __On to Chapter 7! Thanks for reviews so far! They mean a lot :D All reviews taken into account Anyway, on with the story _

"Hurry up! We'll be late and you know your mother will kill us!" I yelled upstairs. It was the day of Percy's wedding and George was still upstairs. I had been waiting for at least fifteen minutes and no sign of him.

My arm and chest were nearly recovered but I still had to drink the disgusting vile that was innocently labelled "medicine".

George always managed to sneak it into my tea without me noticing, he'd been so attentive to me since we got back from the hospital, insisting I stay in bed and relax, and refused to let me do anything but relax, it was nice.

We hadn't had anymore…encounters…since the night I got into his bed.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when George rumbled down the stairs.

"Calm down woman, honestly, I'm worried about what you'll be like at OUR wedding" he laughed.

I smiled and picked up my bag. "Ready to go?" I asked as I held out my arm.

"Yeah, let's go" he grinned as he took my arm and we apparated to the Burrow.

When we arrived a tent was set up and several people were milling around chatting and decorating.

George went over to help Arthur and Ron add the finishing touches to the tent and I headed inside.

Ginny was sitting on an armchair with a look of disgust on her face. She stood up and I realised why.

She was a wearing an orange, ruffled, lacy knee-length dress with big puffy white sleeves. It had a bright pink bow tied around the middle and one was wrapped around her head. A girl about the same age as me was standing nearby wearing the same ensemble.

"Bridesmaid eh?" I asked as I walked over to Ginny.

"Yeah, I don't know what she was thinking making me wear this. Harry nearly wet himself laughing" She huffed.

"It's not that bad" I tried to soothe her.

"Oh of course it's bad, it's bloody terrible and you know it" She stuck her tongue out playfully.

"Ok, maybe it is. But it's just for today. I promise you'll have a nicer dress at my wedding" I smiled.

"I better. Who else are you having as bridesmaids?" She asked.

"Just Luna and you" I replied.

"Oh, cool. I better go, I'll see you out there" She smiled before I left the house and went into the tent. I went over to George and Ron and sat beside them.

"Ok guys, Ginny's feeling a little sensitive about her dress so don't make any comments or I'll hex the both of you so much you'll be in 's for a bloody week" I explained.

"It can't be that bad can it?" Ron asked as music started and Ginny and the other girl walked down the aisle.

Ron's eyebrows shot up and George covered his mouth with his hand. I elbowed both of them in the ribs.

After the wedding, George and I were dancing and I felt a tap on my shoulder. I spun around and saw Ginny look at me.

"What's up Gin?" I asked.

"Help me, I refused to be in any pictures in this hideous dress and now that bloody bitch has sent people looking for me, hide me!" She whispered.

"Just apparated to your house, I'll tell Harry later, go on" I smiled.

"Alright, I don't know how much longer I can stick wearing this thing" Ginny sighed. She gave us both a quick hug before apparating away.

I smiled and a slower song came on. We kept dancing and several more people began to get up and dance together.

"It's ours next" George almost whispered.

"I know, scary stuff" I sighed.

"Well excuse me but I consider myself very eligible" George winked.

I laughed and rolled my eyes. "I'm actually kind of excited for it" I smiled.

"Me too actually, you're not all bad Granger" George smiled as we twirled around.

"Ok, when we get married you have to use my first name" I laughed as we danced.

"Fine, I'll try" He stuck out his tongue.

"You better" I smiled. We kept dancing and gradually moved closer.

"I promise…Hermione" George winked as the song ended.

I blushed slightly and we pulled away. I held onto his arms and he kept his arms around my waist. I bit my lip and moved in a bit closer. George placed two fingers under my chin and tilted my head up to look into his eyes.

I leaned in before a voice snapped me back to reality.

"Hey guys" Harry grinned.

"Hey Harry" I smiled. "Ginny's gone back to yours if you were looking for her" I explained.

"Thanks 'Mione, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything?" He asked.

"No, not at all" I fought a blush.

"Ok, I'll see you later" Harry gave me a hug before he apparated away.

I turned back to see George wasn't there. I looked around the tent and didn't see him. I went outside and the sun was setting. I looked around but couldn't find him. I sighed and walked over to a patch of bright grass. I lay down and looked up at the orange-red sky. I closed my eyes and let the darkness take over.

Short as chapter but I'm building up to the big one! It'll be in the next two chapters which are in writing at the moment. Big Love to all reviewers! *hugs you all* Peace x.


	8. Chapter 8

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thank you to all reviewers! Love you all loads 3 Anyway, on with the story, chapter 8 _

"Do you George Fabian Weasley take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawful wedded wife? To love her for as long as you both shall live, to honour and cherish her, to have the required children assigned by the ministry?" The official droned.

"I do" George was looking at me, smiling happily.

"And do you Hermione Jean Granger take George Fabian Weasley to be your lawful wedded husband? To love him for as long as you both shall live, to honour and cherish him, to have the required children assigned by the ministry?" The official was looking at me.

I opened my mouth and it was dry. I barely choked out the words.

"No, I do not".

The sky turned grey and cold. The guests stood up and advanced towards me. George pushed his wand to my throat. The official grabbed my arm tightly. A death-eater appeared above me and began pulling my life away from me before I could scream.

"Hermione? Hermione wake up" I bolted upright, sweating and panting. There was a flicker of light in the room. I was in bed and George was sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me.

"What…happened?" I breathed.

"You were yelling in your sleep, I think you were having a nightmare. Did you remember to take your medicine? Nightmares and bad thoughts are side effects I think. Are you ok?" George looked concerned.

"I think I was...I don't know. No, I forgot, I'll go get it" I sighed and began to pull back the covers.

"No, I'll go get you a drink, wait here" George smiled before getting up and leaving the room.

I shivered and pulled my knees to my chest. I sighed and wiped my forehead. I didn't know why I had such a dream. I wasn't nervous about the wedding, at least I didn't think I was.

George came back in and handed me a green mug. I took it and sniffed it. It smelled lemony and was a light brown colour. I took a gulp and placed the mug on the bedside locker.

"Thanks" I whispered.

"Don't mention it. Just out of interest, what was the dream?" He asked, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Don't mention it" I half-smiled.

George grinned and ruffled my hair. "I'll leave you go back to sleep, that should help" He nodded to the mug.

"Ok, thank you" I smiled before he turned off the light and padded back to his own bed.

I lay down and stared at the dark ceiling. Thoughts swirled around my head as I fidgeted with my hands.

After a while, I couldn't hear George and figured he was asleep. I was too afraid to close my eyes.

I knew what I was doing this time. I swung my legs out of bed and crept across the floor. I looked at George's bed but I couldn't see him. I reached my arm out but it fell on an empty mattress.

I heard a noise from the hall and cautiously moved over to the door in the dark. I prised it open carefully and looked out. The hall was dark but there was a dim glow near the kitchen. I crept up the hall and looked into the kitchen.

George was sitting in the windowsill looking out into the night. There was no light on but the moonlight shone onto his body. I walked over to him and he looked up at me.

"Couldn't sleep" I didn't know whether it was a question or a statement but I nodded.

George sighed and looked back out the window. He pulled up his feet and I sat across from him looking out the window.

"You miss him" I breathed.

"Everyday" He whispered.

I saw his reflection in the glass and caught his hand. We both sat up and I looked at him.

"It shouldn't have happened" I whispered.

"It should have been me, I…" He hung his head and I could see him fight tears.

I gently leaned forward and tilted his head forward.

"Never say that" I whispered before closing my eyes and gently kissing his lips.

Ok, it's happened at last! Short chapter but it had the kiss so it balances out! Hope you liked it, review please! Peace x.


	9. Chapter 9

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for reviews so far! They've prompted me to update sooner! Hope you like this chapter (:_

"I know, I mean what was she thinking? She owes me big time. Hermione? Are you alright?" I looked up and Ginny and Luna were looking at me. We were about to go get my dress.

"Fine" I murmured before headed inside. Ginny and Luna came in behind me. We went into the back room and a tall blonde woman with a measuring tape around her neck smiled at us.

"Ah, Miss Granger I assume? Right on time. Well I'll get you your bridesmaids dresses first" She explained before heading off to another room.

"Are you sure you're ok? You look very confused" Luna asked.

"I'm fine, honestly" I half-smiled. I wasn't sure what to say. I mean, I couldn't just burst out with "Oh, I'm great, I kissed George last night and haven't talked to or seen him since".

"Alright, here we are" The woman came back in with two dresses with a plastic sheet over each. "If I could just ask you ladies to go into that room there and changed while I fetch Miss Granger's dress" She pointed towards another door.

Ginny and Luna nodded and took the dresses before heading into the room. I stood up as the woman rooted around on rails before pulling out a dress with a long plastic sheet over it.

"If you'd like to try it on I can make sure it's the correct one" She smiled.

I nodded and she handed me the dress. I placed down on a chair before removing my clothes. I took the plastic off the dress and looked at it. I shivered and put it on.

"Can we come in yet?" Ginny called.

"Yes" I called back.

"If you could just stand on the podium there so I can check the hem" The woman pointed to a raised circular platform in front of a full length mirror.

"Of course" I nodded before stepping onto it.

"Oh Hermione…" I looked around and Ginny and Luna were dabbing their eyes.

"It's so beautiful" Luna added.

I looked back at myself. (I found this really cool wedding dress for her, I'll put link on my profile, as well as the bridesmaids dresses)

"Thanks guys" I smiled.

"It does look stunning, I can have it wrapped up and sent out to you if you want?" The woman asked.

"That would be great, thank you" I got off the podium and we all went to get changed.

"Thanks again" I smiled before we left.

"You've changed your tune, what was wrong earlier?" Ginny asked as we walked down the alley.

"It was nothing, just a slight headache is all" I hated lying but I couldn't face the truth.

"Alright" Ginny looked sceptical.

"I have to go, I'll catch up with you before the wedding" Luna gave us both a hug before apparating away.

Ginny and I walked towards my new home.

"Headache eh?" Ginny asked.

"If by headache I meant your brother would you kill me?" I asked.

"What's the idiot gone and done now?" She sighed.

"I'm the idiot. Last night I kissed him" Ginny stopped in her tracks and turned to face me.

"Did you?" She had a hint of excitement in her voice.

"Yeah but then he left. I haven't seen him since" I sighed.

"I'll bloody kill him. Listen, I have to get back, Call over some evening ok? I'll see you later" Ginny gave me a hug before apparating away.

I headed down the alley and into the shop. It was busy as usual and I was walking up the stairs when a voice called me. I spun around and Jessica was waving at me.

"Hi Jessica" I smiled, walking over to her.

"Hey Hermione. How've you been? I heard about the robber, are you ok?" She asked.

"I've been good, you? Oh I'm fine now, it wasn't that bad" I replied.

"I've been ok yeah. Really? George made it sound like a battle with Voldemort or something. Speaking of him, have you seen him today? He hasn't come down" She explained.

"No I haven't seen him either, maybe he's upstairs" I sighed.

"So what were you up to today?" She, to my relief, changed the subject.

"I went to get my wedding dress" I told her.

"Oh wow, yours is so soon, are you excited?" She asked.

"A little, nervous too" I replied.

"Don't me, George is great. You'll be fine" She smiled.

I headed upstairs and into the kitchen. I walked over the window and looked out. The sun was still shining and people were bustling about outside.

I turned back and gasped when George stood in front of me.

"Where were-" I was cut off as he pressed his lips to mine.

"Never say that" He winked before apparating away.

Alrighty chapter 9 done! Hope you enjoyed, reviews welcome! Peace x.


	10. Chapter 10

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for reviews so far! I'm planning on uploading way more chapters today so hopefully the wedding will be written and uploaded very soon! Enough chat, enjoy the story!_

"He's just impossible! I don't get him at all" I sighed as I flopped down beside Ginny on the couch.

"I had to live with him for most of my life. It's just about bearable" She handed me a mug.

"I want to kill him sometimes" I sighed as I took the mug.

"I know the feeling. He'll be fine, he's just messing with you" Ginny took a sip from her own mug.

"If he keeps doing it there won't be a bloody wedding" I rolled my eyes.

"Is Azkaban worth it?" Ginny smiled.

"Sometimes it feels that way. I just can't believe I kissed him. I mean, I didn't know what else to do" I explained.

"Well you would've had to have kissed at some point anyway. And you'll have to do more than that too, what with the law" Ginny laughed.

"Oh merlin don't remind me. I'm dreading it. He can't exactly apparate in the middle of it" I sighed before laughing.

"Well you've done it before so it won't be that bad" Ginny smiled.

"No I haven't" I looked at her, confused.

"I thought you and Ron did?" Now Ginny looked confused.

"No, where did you hear that?" I asked.

"I just thought you had" She shrugged.

"No, well I suppose I might as well let my husband be the first" I sighed.

"How innocent" She giggled.

"Well what about you then?" I asked.

"Me? Only Harry. Maybe before the wedding" She blushed.

I laughed. "Rebel. Listen, I better go, I have to organize a few things for the wedding, I can't believe it's in a bloody week" I sighed.

"Alright then, I'll probably see you tomorrow" Ginny gave me a hug before I flooed back to the shop.

I stepped out of the fireplace and went into the kitchen. I was starving so I made a sandwich before sitting down on the couch. I heard a few customers downstairs and finished eating. I washed up and went into the hall.

"George?" I called. There was no response. I heard a crash from the bedroom and went down the hall. The sun shone into the empty bedroom. I looked around the room before stepping inside. I heard a bang behind me and spun around.

"Afternoon" George grinned.

"What do you think you're doi-" George kissed me a little harder than he had before. I pushed him off.

"Will you stop! This isn't a contest!" I hissed.

"Someone's moody" George laughed.

"Of course I am! I kiss you, you disappear, you kiss me, you disappear. What's up with you?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"You look cute when you get mad" George winked.

I fought a blush. "I swear I will walk out that door and never come back if you don't answer my question" I glared at him.

"What question?" He tilted his head.

"That's it!" I sighed and pushed past him.

"Wait" He grabbed my arm and pulled me back to him.

"What? Another joke?" I sighed.

"I think…I might be…" He trailed off.

I looked at him and he looked back at me.

"No joke?" I asked.

"This time it's not so funny" He sighed before closing the gap between us.

Ok chapter 10 done! Hope you enjoyed, reviews welcome! Peace x.


	11. Chapter 11

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for the reviews! Ok, this is a short chapter but It'll be a build-up to the wedding which is next. Enjoy (: _

"Wow…" I breathed as we pulled apart.

"I know" George winked before I playfully hit his arm.

"Hey, I was gonna run over some wedding stuff, will you help me?" I asked.

"That can be done" He smiled before we walked over to the couch and sat down.

"So you think you do?" I asked.

"Maybe. I think so" He replied.

We sat in contented silence for a few minutes before we started discussing ideas for the wedding.

"Oh, I got my dress today" I told George as we finished writing a few last-minute invitations.

"Really? Wow, I can't believe it's at that stage of getting the dress and whatnot. This is really happening" He looked at the fireplace.

"I know, I'm looking forward to it to just being done with" I smiled.

"You just can't wait to get in my pants Granger" George laughed.

I shot him a glare.

"Sorry, I meant, You cannot wait to share a marital bed _Hermione_" He smiled.

"Shut up" I muttered.

"You know you love it" He winked.

"I'm gonna head to bed, it's getting late" I stood up and stretched.

"I think I might have to agree with you on that Gra-" He stopped as I shot him a look.

We headed down the hall and into the bedroom. We stood awkwardly for a moment before I picked up my pyjamas and went to the bathroom. Once I was ready I went back to the bedroom.

George was getting into bed and I placed my clothes into a drawer. I pulled back the covers of my own bed and got in. I looked over at George and smiled gently before pulling the covers back over me and settling down to sleep.

My eyes fluttered open to darkness. I turned to look at the ceiling, it was dark with a patch of moonlight. I sighed and turned to see George asleep beside me.

I sucked in a breath and carefully looked under the covers. We were both in our pyjamas and George's arm was draped across my waist. I pulled the covers over us and smiled slightly. I turned away from him and gently placed my hand over his.

_Next Morning…_

I forced myself to sit up and rubbed my eyes. I yawned and looked over my shoulder. The bed was empty. I looked across the room and George wasn't in his own bed. I sighed and pulled the covers off.

I yanked on some clothes and fixed my hair before heading into the kitchen. George was sitting the table reading the Daily Prophet. He glanced up at me and smiled. "Morning"

"Morning" I replied, walking over to the counter.

"I made you tea if you want it" I looked over and there was a mug on the table with steam rising out of it.

"Thanks" I walked over and sat down.

"Anytime" He grinned.

"So what was that?" I asked.

"What was what?" He replied.

"Last night. I woke up and you were in my bed" I explained.

"You looked cold" He stated.

I raised an eyebrow.

"I was lonely" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes and smiled before drinking the tea.

"I'm gonna go open up, you can work today if you want" George offered.

"Yeah, great. I need to do something productive" I smiled.

"Good, I'll put you on the counter today, if that's alright?" He explained.

"Sounds fine" I smiled.

We headed downstairs and I slipped behind the counter. I heard the door open and Jessica walked in.

"He's got you working already eh?" She winked before disappearing into a back room.

"I'll leave you to it, I have a few things to do so I'll see you tonight" George explained, walking over to me.

"Ok, see you tonight" I smiled before he kissed my cheek gently. He smiled and headed out the door. Jessica came back in and walked over to me.

"It won't get busy till about ten. We have about twenty minutes" She sighed and leaned her elbows on the counter.

"Alright then. So have you met Oliver yet?" I asked.

"Oh, yeah, we went out for dinner last night, he's so great! We got on really well" She beamed.

"Good to know. Did you find anything to talk about other than Quidditch?" I laughed.

"Just about" She laughed.

We chatted for a while when a few customers came into the shop.

"Alright, good luck" She winked before heading off.

I smiled and watched the customers peruse the shop.

Another short little chapter but the wedding is up next! Hope you liked this, review if you did! Peace x.


	12. Chapter 12

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for reviews so far! This is the wedding chapter, Enjoy!_

"Have you seen her veil?"

"Is the tent set up?"

"Hurry up and get dressed!"

"Get that bloody thing out of here!"

"Where's the dress?"

"Not that one, this one!"

Voices blended together around my head. I stared at my reflection in the mirror I was sitting in front of. I had my hair scraped away from my bare face. I was in my dressing gown and people were buzzing around me like flies.

"Can everyone just…calm down, please?" I asked. The buzzing stopped. I smiled for the first time that morning.

"Now, Luna, you can do my hair. Ginny, you can do my make-up. Molly, could you make sure everything's ok in the tent?" I calmly explained. They all nodded and set about their tasks.

"Are you excited?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I don't feel as nervous anymore. It'll be you next" I replied.

"Oh yes, it will be. I look forward to it" She smiled gently.

"Almost ready" Molly bustled into the room.

"Ok mum. Alright Hermione, I think you're ready" Ginny smiled.

"It looks brilliant, thanks Gin" I smiled.

"Your hairs finished" Luna smiled. She'd swept it up into a loose bun with my side fringe sweeping down along with two twirled tendrils.

"It looks great, thanks Luna" I smiled at my friend.

"I better go get dressed" I stood up and Ginny and Luna went to leave.

"Just call when you're ready for your veil" Luna smiled.

I nodded and they left. I slipped off my dressing gown and into my wedding dress.

I walked over to the floor-length mirror in the room. I stared at my reflection. It seemed foreign. I smiled gently and turned to the door.

"Come in guys!" I called.

Ginny and Luna came into the room and gasped.

"You look stunning. Too bad you have to marry my idiotic brother" Ginny smiled.

"You look beautiful Hermione" Luna smiled.

"Thanks guys" I beamed. I sat down and Luna placed a white lace veil onto my hair.

"Here" Ginny handed me a bouquet of white roses.

"Thanks Gin, I guess it's time" I smiled.

They nodded and left. I swept my hands over my dress and took a deep breath. Arthur came into the room.

"Ready?" He asked. I'd asked him to walk me down the aisle, if my real father couldn't be here, he was the next best thing.

I nodded and smiled.

"Great. You look lovely Hermione, George won't know what hit him" Arthur smiled.

"Thanks Arthur" I grinned.

"I'm delighted you're joining the family. George is over the moon, he needed something to help him through, with everything that's gone on" Arthur explained. We stood in silence for a moment, the same word swirling around our heads.

"Ok, let's go shall we?" Arthur broke the silence.

"Yeah, sounds good" I nodded gently. I took his arm and we walked out to the tent. Soft music was playing and people were taking their seats. I took a deep breath. Ginny and Luna stood in front of us and I could just see George at the top of the tent.

The music got a little louder and everyone stood up. Ginny and Luna started walking up towards George.

"Are you ready?" Arthur asked.

"Just about" I smiled before we began walking up the tent. I smiled at a few people as we ascended up. When we reached the top Arthur kissed my cheek.

"Thank you" I whispered. He simply smiled and went to sit down.

I smiled at George. Ron and Bill were standing to his left. They grinned at me and I handed my bouquet to Ginny.

A ministry official stood before us. He looked friendly, unlike the one from my dream. George took my hand and smiled.

"Welcome everyone to this marriage that will be performed here today, the joining of Mr George Fabian Weasley and Miss Hermione Granger as in accordance with the Marriage Law such passed by the Ministry of Magic under Kingsley Shacklebolt" He stated.

I squeezed George's hand slightly.

"Now, if you could please hold out your arm and grasp each other's" The official explained before we did so.

He held up his wand and began the ceremony.

"Now, do you, George Fabian Weasley agree to marry Miss Hermione Jean Granger? To have the desired amount of children as stated by the ministry? To remain faithful and loyal to her for the remainder of your days?" He looked at George.

"I agree" George smiled at me.

"And do you, Hermione Jean Granger agree to marry Mr George Fabian Weasley? To have the desired amount of children as stated by the ministry? To remain faithful and loyal to him for the remainder of your days?" He looked at me.

"I agree" I felt George squeeze my hand.

"Then I now declare you man and wife under the Unbreakable Vow" a white light encircled our wrists before disappearing again.

"Congrats" Bill patted George's back. Ginny and Luna pulled me into a hug.

"We did it" George whispered into my ear. I smiled and nodded.

The tent filled with tables and chairs and people began to sit down and eat, drink and chat.

After a while, the sun set and the dances began.

George and I were first.

Everyone cheered as we danced together, twirling and spinning around. When the music slowed to a halt we just stood and stared at each other for a few contented moments before everyone started to get up and dance.

"How do you feel?" George asked. We were sitting outside on the grass relaxing. I'd kicked off my shoes and my dress was hitched up slightly.

"Relieved. Happy. Excited" I smiled, laying back on the grass looking up at the darkening orange sky.

"Me too" George lay back beside me and held my hand.

I sighed contentedly and closed my eyes.

"I think I might love you" George sounded nervous.

"I think I agree" I squeezed his hand.

Naaw wedding done. Still, honeymoon next! Hope you enjoyed this chapter (: Reviews get hugs! :D


	13. Chapter 13

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for reviews so far! *hugs all reviewers* This is the honeymoon chapter. Enjoy (:_

"Well here we are" George smiled as we entered into the room. We'd decided to go to a hotel in countryside for our honeymoon.

"It's nice, I like it" I looked around.

"Me too. It's good to get away from everything, just relax" George walked over to be and dropped his bag on the floor.

"Exactly" I smiled, walking over to the window and looking out over green fields and blue winding rivers.

"All the fuss over getting married and now it's over. Only Ron, Percy and Charlie to go" George laughed.

"Only" I laughed.

"It's all behind us. All we have to do now is…" He trailed off.

"Have four kids" I whispered, finishing for him.

"Exactly" He sounded nervous.

"The wedding was the easy part" I went over and sat next to him on the couch.

"I never thought I'd be married by now. Or have to have kids. I mean, we're both so young" George sighed.

"Well that doesn't mean we can't be great parents" I smiled.

"You're right, we'll be great parents" He smiled and took my hand.

"Did you mean it?" I asked.

"Yeah" He turned to look at me and smiled.

"Me too" I kissed him gently. He kissed me back and I pulled away.

"We've come a long way" I smiled.

"We sure have. Scary but exciting" He grinned.

"Maybe we should just get it over with?" I asked.

"Wow, you sure know how to get into a man's pants" he winked and laughed.

"Well the law is to have the kids as soon as possible, we might as well start trying now, what's the worst that could happen?" I looked at him.

"Well if the _law_ says we have to…" He winked and kissed me again.

I stifled a laugh and kissed him back.

"Maybe we should go to the room, I don't think conceiving a kid on the couch is a great story" George laughed as we pulled away.

"The conception won't be a story told ever" I laughed as we got up and went to the bedroom.

"You're just saying that because you're worried everyone will realise how great I am in bed and try it on with me" He winked.

I hit his arm.

"Ok, joke, joke" He laughed before rubbing his arm.

"I know, it just felt good" I winked.

"I'm liking this side of you" He grinned.

I smiled and rolled my eyes. We went into the bedroom and both stood staring at the bed for a few minutes, unsure what to do next.

"I suppose we should…lie down?" George looked at me.

"Alright, I suppose so" I felt nerves begin to flood in. I'd fought in a war and yet I was worried about sleeping with my husband.

We both went to a separate side of the bed and lay down. I sensed George was as nervous as me.

"Have you done this before?" He asked.

"No" I decided I might as well be honest, he'd find out soon enough anyway.

"Oh, alright then" I knew he was smiling. He reached out and touched my hand.

I turned my head to face his. He turned and looked at me.

"Me either" He half-whispered.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really?" I was surprised.

"Really, I guess I never was a ladies man, plus we were always so busy with the shop, then the Marriage Law kicked in so here I am" He sighed.

"That's made me feel better" I smiled.

"Seriously?" He asked.

"Yeah, plus, I'm glad you're my first, I mean it could've been worse" I smiled.

"Malfoy" We laughed in unison.

I smiled and leaned over to kiss him. He kissed me back, pulling me on top of him. I blushed slightly as he rubbed his hand on my waist under my top.

We kissed for a while before George pulled away.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Is it weird that this feels weird?" He asked.

"No, I know how you feel" I felt a wave of relief wash over me.

"Some honeymoon eh?" George laughed.

I laughed and smiled. "Maybe we should just skip to it?" I asked.

"I suppose" George looked nervous.

I nodded and he got on top of me. I felt the nerves flood back.

"Just do it" I breathed.

He nodded and gently pulled down my skirt. I felt him begin to slowly pull down my pants and wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning up to kiss him, as if to distract us from reality.

He kissed be back as if in relief, and pushed my pants down fully. I tightened my arms around his neck as he eased down his own pants. I kissed him a little harder and tightened my arms when he pushed into me.

He pulled away and looked at me, concern flickering in his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine, it's just a little sore, I'll be ok" I lied. It hurt like I knew it would. I did my best to keep my face calm.

As if he sensed my thoughts, George kissed me again and gently rubbed my waist. As the pain gradually faded away, I relaxed. I was still nervous and felt weird but before I knew it it was all over.

"Thank merlin for that" We both whispered. I laughed.

"I don't think I've ever been so nervous" George touched my hand.

"Same" I squeezed his hand gently.

"Now we wait" George smiled.

"I look forward to it" I smiled.

Alright chapter 13 done! Reviews welcome (:


	14. Chapter 14

"Are you sure about this?" George asked.

"Of course I'm sure, I wouldn't do it unless I was" I explained.

We'd come back from our honeymoon a few hours ago. We decided to try again just in case but it was just as awkward. I'd bought a muggle pregnancy test on the way back out of curiosity. I was about to use it and George was still confused as to what it was.

"Alright then, if you're sure?" He asked.

"Yes, now leave me alone so I can use it" I shooed hi out of the bathroom and shut the door. I opened the box and pulled out a white stick. I looked at the back of the box and read the instructions. It seemed simple enough.

"Are you done yet?" George called.

"I haven't started" I called back. I took a deep breath and went for it.

Once I was finished, I shook it and looked at it, no result yet.

"You can come in now" I called. George practically knocked the door down.

"Well?" He asked.

"I don't know yet" I looked at the blank stick.

"So how does it work then?" George pointed to the stick in my hand.

"Oh, well, you just have to urinate on it and then after a few minutes it shows if you're pregnant" I explained.

"I'll never understand those muggles" George looked confused.

I smiled and looked at the stick again. I blinked. I held it closer to my eyes.

"What is it?" George asked.

"Here" I handed him the stick.

"I'm not touching that thing, not after you "urinated" on it" he laughed.

"Alright then, you'll just not know" I grinned.

"Well I will when you have a giant stomach" He laughed.

"That won't be until I'm way into pregnancy" I smiled.

He looked at me for a minute.

I nodded and held up the stick. The bathroom turned blurry as George picked me up and spun me around.

"Stop I'll be sick!" I laughed. He put me down and looked at me.

"I can't believe it" He smiled.

"Better start believing" I grinned as he pulled me into a hug.

"This is brilliant, it really is" He smiled as we pulled away.

"I know, it's great, I'm really excited now" I smiled.

"Me too, wow, I can't believe this is really happening" He sat on the edge of the bath and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's alright for you, I have to actually push it out" I sighed.

"Yeah, but I'll have to put up with your hormones" He laughed.

"I suppose" I smiled. We went into the living room and sat down on the couch.

"I was thinking, since it's our first baby, do you mind if we use a muggle hospital instead of 's?" I asked.

"Of course, I mean, we have to have three more so it's no harm trying a muggle one" He smiled.

"Thanks, it means a lot to me" I smiled.

"No problem. So when do you think we should tell people?" He asked.

"Maybe when I'm three months" I replied.

"That long?" he asked.

"Well by that point we'll have more of an idea of how it's turning out, I think we should wait in case anything goes wrong" I explained.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Plus, mum would be obsessing over every little thing until it was born so maybe we're better off" He laughed.

"Don't say that she's your mother" I knew it was true but I couldn't help but silently agree.

"How do you think Ron will take it?" George asked.

I'd never thought about that. "He'll be fine, he's getting married himself, and be having his own kids" I replied.

"You know, I always thought you two would end up together" George leaned back against the couch.

"So did I. Things change, still, at least he's happy with Luna" I smiled.

"True. Alright, I'm gonna make some dinner, you stay here and relax" George kissed my cheek.

"You can cook?" I hated my tone of surprise.

"Yeah, mum taught us in case we starved" George stopped for a minute before heading to kitchen.

I sat up and placed a hand over my stomach. Everything was about to change.

Ok, chapter 14 done, hope you liked it, reviews welcome! Just a little thing, the last chapter was supposed to be awkward, It was intended. Ok, review please (:


	15. Chapter 15

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for reviews so far! Enjoy this chapter (: _

"Ok, this is it, you ready?" George squeezed my hand as we stood outside the Burrow.

"I think so, let's get it over with" I kissed his cheek. It had been three months since I found out I was pregnant. We finally decided to break the news. George pushed open the door and we went inside.

"Hello?" George called.

"In here!" I heard Molly call. We went into the living room and everyone was there. I heard George gulp.

I wasn't expecting a crowd. Ginny and Harry looked as nervous as us. When Ginny saw me she practically jumped off the couch and ran over.

"Can I talk to you?" She whispered. I nodded and we went upstairs to her old room.

"What's up Gin?" I asked as she shut the door and sat down on the bed.

"I had to tell you first, I trust you. I'm pregnant" She looked relieved.

"Oh, wow, that's great news" I smiled.

"I know, we're so excited. We were gonna tell everyone when you and George came in" She explained.

"Well sorry to burst in" I laughed.

"Actually it's a relief, we're really nervous" She smiled.

I sat down beside her and took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant too" I half-whispered.

"What? That's fantastic!" She squealed, pulling me into a hug.

"I know, we came over to tell your parents, we didn't think you'd all be here" I laughed.

"Well it'll be over and done with. Everyone will know within five minutes of mum knowing anyway" Ginny smiled.

"I suppose you're right. How far along are you?" I asked as we stood up.

"Four months as of Thursday" She smiled. "You?"

"Three months as of Monday" I smiled.

"We're so grown up" Ginny laughed as we headed downstairs.

"There you are, come in, sit down" Molly smiled.

"You first" I whispered to Ginny. I knew how proud Molly would be.

She looked uncertain before she stood up and walked over to Harry. She whispered something to him before she coughed to get everyone's attention.

I gave her a discreet thumbs-up.

"Ok guys, we have some news" Harry started.

"Don't tell me you're getting divorced already" George laughed. I hit him on the head.

"As you all know, we've been married for a while now and we wanted to start a family as soon as possible" Ginny started to explain. Molly's eyes lit up.

"And we're delighted to tell you we're expecting a baby" Harry finished.

"Oh that's wonderful!" molly exclaimed, jumping up to hug them.

George turned to me as everyone began congratulating them. "Is that what you were talking about?" He asked.

"You're more switched on than I thought Weasley" I winked.

"Ok, ok, we're not the only ones with news" Ginny smiled and looked at me and George.

We stood up and George took my hand.

"We're having a baby too" I grinned.

Everyone suddenly turned to us and began hugging us and congratulating us.

"This is fantastic! Anymore grandkids on the way?" Arthur joked.

"Actually…" Everyone turned to look at Bill and Fleur.

"We're expecting as well" Bill smiled.

"It'll be you and Luna next Ronnie" George laughed.

Ron's face paled.

Ok, chapter 15! Never thought I'd get this far! Three new Weasley's on the way! Reviews get cookies (: Peace x.


	16. Chapter 16

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for reviews so far! Enjoy this chapter (: _

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE NOW!" I screamed. I was now five months pregnant and hormones were in full swing. Luna had recently announced she was four months pregnant. All the weddings were over and the pregnancies were kicking in.

"What is it?" George stuck his head around the door.

"I want a sandwich. Make me one" I smiled.

"I'm really busy right now love" He nodded downstairs.

"I said MAKE ME A SANDWICH!" I screamed.

"Fine, fine, calm down woman. What do you want on it?" He sighed, opening cupboards.

"Pickles, cheese, marmalade, tuna, onion and egg" I grinned.

"O…k…then" He began making the sandwich and I lay down on the couch.

"Sorry for snapping. I can't control these hormones" I sighed.

"Hey, it's alright, we'll survive" George smiled.

"Yeah, only four months to go" I sighed.

"Here, now I have to get back to work" George handed me a plate and kissed my forehead.

"Alright. I love you" I smiled.

"Love you too" He grinned before heading downstairs.

I ate the sandwich and went into the office. I knew I had a hospital appointment coming up and couldn't remember when. I rooted around the desk before finding a white card with my appointment scheduled for the next day at twelve o'clock in the afternoon.

I took the card into the kitchen and stuck it up on the pin board. I sat back down on the couch and placed a hand on my rounded stomach. I couldn't believe I was going to be a mum.

I heard the buzzing atmosphere downstairs, people laughing and trying out the products. I smiled to myself and rubbed my stomach.

I saw the fireplace light up and I heard Ginny's voice.

"Hermione?"

"Gin?" I called, walking over to the fireplace.

"Do you want to come over, Luna and Fleur are here too" She replied.

"Yeah sure I'll be right over" I answered.

"Ok, see you soon" Ginny called.

I walked over to the counter and scribbled a note to George.

_Hey George,_

_Gone to Ginny's for a while, see you tonight._

_Love, Hermione._

I left the note on the kitchen table and walked over to the fireplace before flooing to Harry and Ginny's.

I stepped out of the fireplace and saw Ginny, Luna and Fleur all sitting in the living room chatting. Victoire was sitting on Fleur's lap playing with a doll.

"Hi guys" I grinned, stepping out of the fireplace.

"Hey Hermione" They smiled.

I sat next to Luna on the couch and Ginny handed me a mug.

"Thanks Gin" I smiled before taking a sip.

"You've gotten so big" Luna exclaimed.

"So have you" I laughed.

"Well Fleur, you've done it, what's in store for us?" Ginny asked.

"Pain, lots of pain" Fleur laughed.

"Fun…" I muttered.

"It's worth it though" Fleur added, cuddling Victoire.

"So what healer do you have?" Ginny asked me.

"None, We're using a muggle doctor" I explained.

They all looked shocked and intrigued.

"What's it like?" Luna asked.

"It's not that different, I have an appointment tomorrow, they might be able to determine the sex of the baby" I explained.

"They can do that?" Luna asked.

"Yeah, I think I want it to be a surprise though" I replied.

"I think it sounds brilliant, I'd love to know what I'm having" Fleur smiled.

"You're lucky, Victoire's lovely" I smiled.

"Thank you, she's perfect" Fleur smiled.

"You know, you could have twins Hermione" Ginny grinned.

"Oh merlin one baby will be enough for now" I sighed.

"Not to mention putting up with my brother" Ginny laughed.

"That's hard enough as it is" I laughed.

Okily dokily Chapter 16 up! 17 on the way, it'll have the appointment and then skip on a few months because pregnancies are sooo boring to write. And yes I skipped Ron and Charlie's weddings but I might include them in flashbacks later. Anyway, review please! Peace x.


	17. Chapter 17

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for reviews so far! This is chapter 17, read and review please! Enjoy (:_

"So what are they called again?" George asked. We were sitting in a doctor's office in muggle London.

"Doctors, they're basically muggle healers" I explained.

"Ah, I see" He nodded.

I laughed and a tall blonde woman in a long white coat entered the room.

"Hi there, I'm Doctor Williams, I'll be your doctor during your pregnancy" She smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hermione and this is is my husband George" I smiled.

"Lovely to meet you. Is this your first child?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're really excited" George grinned.

"How lovely, now as I understand you're five months pregnant, so today I'll be doing an Ultrasound" She explained, setting up a large machine.

"What exactly does that mean?" George asked.

"Well I'm going to apply a gel to Hermione's stomach and then I scan it, and the screen here shows your baby" She explained.

"Oh right, wow these mug-" I gently dug him in the ribs before he could finish.

"Ok Hermione, if I could just get you to lift your top to expose your stomach please" She smiled.

I nodded and lifted my top before she applied a cold gel onto my stomach and began scanning a small white device over it.

"Now…there's your baby" She pointed to the screen where a black and white blurry image appeared.

"Oh wow…" I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"We made that? Wow, that's bloody brilliant!" George squeezed my hand.

"If you like I can print a photograph of it for you?" She asked.

"That would be lovely" I smiled through the tears.

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute" She smiled before leaving the room.

"Can you believe it?" George sighed.

"It's beautiful" I breathed.

"Just like its mum" George kissed my forehead.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" I asked.

"I bet you anything it's a girl" George winked.

"Alright, if it's a boy, you have to repaint the living room, without magic" I grinned.

"You're on, and if I win?" He asked.

"You'll see" I winked as Doctor Williams came back in.

"Here you are, when you come back for your next appointment it'll be more developed and you can get another photograph" She explained, handing us the picture.

"Thank you, it's lovely" I smiled.

"Not a problem. Would you like to know the sex?" She asked.

"No thanks, we want it to be a surprise" George winked at me.

"That's fine, I'll just write up your next appointment" She smiled.

"I love you" I smiled.

"I love you too" George grinned, kissing me gently and placing a hand over by stomach.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY IF YOU EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN YOU'LL HAVE NO BLOODY DICK LEFT!" I screamed.

"Alright, calm down woman" He muttered, patting a wet cloth against my forehead.

"NO I WILL NOT CALM DOWN YOU BLOODY IDIOT THIS IS YOUR BLOODY FAULT!" I screamed.

"I suppose you're right" He grinned.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME YOUR BLOODY HAND!" I cried.

"Why?" He cautiously held out his hand before I grabbed it, gripping it for dear life.

"BLOODY HELL!" He yelled, doubling over in agony.

"You think THAT hurts? Try pushing a WHALE out of a KEYHOLE!" I yelled.

"Just a few more pushes Hermione" Doctor Williams soothed.

"George…I can't do it, I can't…it hurts too much" I pleaded.

"You can do it love, just think about the beautiful little baby we're gonna have in a few minutes, you can do it" He smiled.

"Ok…" I breathed. I took a deep breath and pushed as hard as I could.

"Excellent, one more push, you're almost done" Doctor Williams smiled.

"AAAARGGGHH! GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT OF ME NOW!" I yelled as I pushed.

"Alright...nearly…nearly…there we are" Doctor Williams stood up with a screaming bundle of blood in her arms.

"We'll just clean him up" She smiled.

"Him? Oh merlin we have a son" George smiled.

"I know…have fun repainting" I grinned.

"Here we are" Doctor Williams handed me a very clean little boy in a blue blanket.

"He's perfect" I whispered.

"He really is" George smiled.

"Have you thought of names?" Doctor Williams asked.

George looked at me and I nodded gently.

"Fred" He half-whispered.

And so the first baby is born. And of course his name is Fred (what else would it be?) Hope you enjoyed this chapter, more to come! Peace x.


	18. Chapter 18

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for reviews so far! This is chapter 18! Enjoy (:_

Soon after Fred was born, Ginny gave birth to James Sirius Potter and Luna gave birth to Erin Weasley. Fleur looked like she was about to drop, she was due in a few weeks. Charlie's wife Laura and Percy's wife Alicia were both pregnant and had a few months to go.

I was finally discharged from the hospital and George and I took Fred to see his aunts and cousins in 's.

"Congratulations" I smiled as we walked into the ward where Ginny was lying on a bed with a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Thanks, congratulations to you guys, he's lovely" Ginny smiled.

"I know, he already has a mischievous glint in his eyes, he's like his father" I laughed.

"Good luck, I'm sure he'll be a fantastic addition to the family" Ginny smiled.

"How was the muggle hospital?" Harry asked.

"It was fine, thought the birth was torture" George laughed.

"I know how you feel" Harry laughed before Ginny glared at him.

"We actually have a favour to ask" I started.

"Of course, what is it?" Ginny asked.

"Well, we were hoping you two would like to be godparents?" George finished.

"Wow, of course, that'd be fantastic" Harry grinned.

"Great, we hoped you'd agree" I smiled.

"Of course. Actually Hermione, we were hoping you'd be James's godmother?" Ginny asked.

"I'd love to, thanks guys" I beamed.

"Great, we knew you'd say yes" Harry smiled.

"So who's the godfather then?" I asked.

"We asked Ron. We always said that if we had a baby, we'd want you and Ron as godparents" Ginny explained.

"That's nice" I smiled.

"What about me?" George pretended to be shocked.

"You can be godfather of the next one" Ginny smiled.

"The next one?" Harry asked.

"It's happening Potter" Ginny grinned.

Ok, chapter 18! Short I know but my Microsoft word is fucking up big time. Urgh. Anyway, reviews welcome! Peace x.


	19. Author's Note

Right…this is NOT a chapter, it's just a major Author's note. I am aware my story is not in exact accordance with the books. This is my choice, I am not trying to re-write the books by any means, but I am simply writing a story using elements of the books.

For anyone who may have a problem: WRITE YOUR OWN BLOODY STORY.

For all you who like the story and review it: I LOVE YOU ALL! Especially big thank you to lozzy035 who has reviewed so many chapters, thanks babe! (:

Right, the next chapter will be up soon, and it will be how I want it, I'm the author, end of.

Ok, rant over, peace :D x.


	20. Chapter 20

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for reviews so far! This is chapter 19! Enjoy (:_

"No Fred, don't touch that!" I called after the now one-year old Fred who was about to wreak more havoc.

I was exhausted, I was looking after Fred full-time and I was six months pregnant with the next one.

I had to be at my appointment in half an hour. We decided to use a muggle doctor again since it was so successful with Fred.

"GEORGE!" I yelled downstairs as I finished getting Fred ready.

"Yeah?" He asked as he came upstairs.

"We have to go to the appointment in half an hour and drop Fred off at your parents" I explained.

"Right, well that's not a problem is it Freddy?" He grinned, scooping Fred up into his arm.

George had completely taken to fatherhood and doted on Fred.

"Let's go" I smiled as I picked up my bag.

We went to the fireplace and flooed to the Burrow.

"Thanks again Molly, I hope it's not too much" I smiled as we arrived.

"Of course not dear, you know we love seeing the kids. Erin and James are here too, he'll have a lovely time" She smiled.

"Cheers mum, we better be off, see you later little man" George grinned and ruffled Fred's hair before setting him down.

"Bye Freddie, thanks again Molly, it's so great of you" I smiled before we flooed to the hospital. We had a different doctor, but he was lovely. George always acted very romantic to me when he was around, I think he was jealous.

"Alright, Mr and Mrs Weasley?" Doctor Kingston poked his head around his office door.

We smiled and went into his office.

"Alright, today we are going to be doing an ultrasound, check out how the baby's doing, Hermione, if I could get you to lie down and lift your top to show your stomach" He explained.

"Of course" I smiled before lying down on the bed and lifting my top.

"So how's everything going? Any backache or bad cramps or anything?" he asked while setting up the ultrasound machine.

"Not so far, everything's going ok, but I feel a little different to last time" I replied.

"How so?" he asked.

"Well, I just feel more tired and more hungry" I explained.

"It's nothing to worry about, that's perfectly normal. Now, let's get started" he smiled as he applied the cold gel to my stomach and began scanning it.

"Ok, there's the baby's head, and the feet, and…oh…" He trailed off.

I felt George grip my hand tightly. "What is it?" He sounded nervous.

"I think I can explain your symptoms Hermione" He began.

"How?" I asked.

"Well it appears that you are carrying twins, Hermione, congratulations" He smiled.

"Oh…oh wow" I smiled.

"That's brilliant" George grinned.

"I take it you're both excited?" Doctor Kingston asked.

"Yes, very" I smiled.

"I'll just go and get you a photograph" He smiled before leaving the room.

"Twins…can you believe it?" George grinned.

"I know…it's so exciting" I smiled.

"You do realise you'll have to push them both out one after the other right" George laughed.

"That just means I'll have to break BOTH your hands" I grinned.

That shut him up.

And that concludes this chapter! Thank you so much for all reviews so far, *hugs reviewers* More soon, review please! No flames! Peace x.


	21. Chapter 21

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for reviews so far! This is chapter 20, read and review please! Enjoy (:_

"George?" I whispered. No answer.

I got out of bed and shook him. "George?" I hissed.

"Nice bunny…no…gimme the twig…" He mumbled, turning over.

"George! Get up!" I hissed, shaking him.

"Nyguuuh" He mumbled.

"GET UP WEASLEY!" I yelled.

"Wha? What is it?" he shot up.

"My water broke" I explained.

"Don't be silly, water can't break. Just a dream" He flopped back down onto the bed and closed his eyes.

"No you idiot I'm going into labour!" I yelled.

"That's nice…BLOODY HELL!" he sprang out of bed and grabbed my shoulders.

"You mean you're having the babies?" He asked.

"Yes you idiot get me to the hospital NOW!" I screamed.

"Ok, ok, let's go" He took my hand and we apparated to the hospital.

"Hi, my wife is about to give birth, can we get a room or something?" George asked the receptionist as we went inside.

"I'm sorry sir all rooms are full" She drolled.

"But she's about to to burst!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry sir all rooms are full" She repeated dryly.

"Now you listen here, you will find me a room and it will be bloody nice, unless you want me to give birth here and now!" I screamed.

"I'll see what I can do" I sensed fear in her tone.

That worked.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING WEASLEY? THIS IS YOUR BLOODY FAULT!" I yelled as George edged for the door.

"Nearly there Hermione, just a few more pushes" The doctor soothed.

"GIVE ME YOUR HAND!" I screamed at George.

He reluctantly reached his hand out before I gripped it for dear life.

"Bloody hell woman!" He yelled as I squeezed his hand.

"YOU THINK THAT'S SORE?" I screamed as I pushed.

"That's it, one more push" The doctor explained.

"THIS HURTS!" I screamed as I squeezed George's hand harder.

"That's it…nearly…there we are" The doctor smiled as he stood up with a tiny body in his arms before handing it to a nurse to clean it.

"A little boy" He smiled.

I smiled and looked at George, I could swear he had tears in his eyes, but maybe that was because his hand was alarmingly red.

"Thank god that's over…" I breathed.

"Not exactly , love. You have to do it again" George kissed my cheek.

"For the love of…curse you and your bloody sperm Weasley" I sighed.

"You know you live it" George winked.

I was about to hit him when I felt a sharp pain.

"Oh sweet merlin…here we go again" I breathed.

"Here" George offered me his non-swollen hand.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Certain, for now anyway" He smiled as the doctor came back in.

"Ready Hermione?" he asked.

"I think so" I nodded.

I took a deep breath and started to push.

(Ok, not writing another birth part! You know this part anyway, read above)

"A little girl" The doctor smiled as he stood up.

"Oh wow…she's so beautiful" I breathed.

"Like her mother" George smiled and kissed me gently.

A nurse came in with the twins and handed the girl to me and the boy to George.

"Perfect" George smiled.

"Like you" I grinned.

"Have you thought of names?" The doctor asked.

"Well, we were thinking about Matthew and Dawn" I smiled.

"Sounds lovely, I'll give you two some alone time with your little miracles" The doctor smiled before leaving the room with the nurse.

"Matthew and Dawn it is" George smiled.

Alrighty chapter 20 done! There won't be such a huge time skip after this, I'll slow it down. Hope you enjoyed, reviews welcome! Peace x.


	22. Chapter 22

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for reviews so far! This is chapter 22, read and review please! Enjoy (:_

The burrow was filled with noise. It was mid-June and the sun was almost unbearable. Two-year old Fred was playing with James, Erin and Dominique, the one year-old twins were playing with one-year old Al Potter, Robert Weasley (Ron and Luna's second child), Lucy, and Sam Weasley (Charlie and Laura's first child).

I sat outside at a small table with Ginny and Luna. We had placed a sun umbrella over us to avoid overheating.

"I can't believe you're pregnant again Luna! So soon as well" Ginny laughed.

"I love being pregnant, and the labour doesn't actually hurt that much really" Luna smiled, placing a hand over her stomach.

"I'm definitely waiting another while before I have another one" Ginny smiled.

"Same as that, pushing out one baby is one thing, but two one after the other is torture" I sighed.

"Do you know what you want to have this time?" Luna asked.

"I think George wants another girl, but I really don't mind. I can't believe I have to have two more kids" I laughed.

"You'll be fine, Fred and the twins are great, pure Gryffindor material" Ginny smiled.

"They're a long way away from that yet" I smiled.

"Do you think you'll use a muggle doctor again?" Luna asked.

"No, we decided to use a healer for the next two, just to balance it a little" I explained.

"I was thinking of trying out a muggle hospital" Luna replied.

I suppressed a laugh at the thought of Ron in a muggle hospital.

"Oh right, fascinating" I smiled.

"Have you thought about names yet?" Ginny asked Luna.

"Well we haven't really talked about it yet, I suppose we'll see when the time comes" Luna replied.

"It feels so weird to be having this conversation" I laughed.

"I know, it feels like yesterday we were worried about O.W.L.S" Ginny shook her head.

"I'd rather re-do them than push out another baby" I laughed.

"You aced them anyway, bookworm" Ginny teased.

"Do you think any of your kids could be in Ravenclaw? They could inherit your brains you know" Luna asked.

"I never thought of that. I suppose I don't mind where they are as long as they're happy" I replied.

"So not Slytherin then?" Ginny giggled.

"Well…yeah, not Slytherin" I smiled.

"Don't worry, there hasn't ever been a Weasley in Slytherin that I know of" Ginny smiled.

"Well there certainly hasn't been a Granger there" I laughed.

"Oh, I heard Lavender and Neville had their second kid" Ginny explained.

"Oh really? I didn't know they even had a first" I replied.

"Yeah, I think they had a girl" Ginny replied.

"Where's Luna?" I asked, seeing out of the corner of my eye she'd disappeared.

"I don't know, maybe she went to get a drink or something" Ginny replied, a hint or nerve in her eyes.

"We better head inside" I sighed before we got up and escaped the heat.

Alright another chapter done! This is supposed to be an M chapter so the next chapter will show why! Ok, reviews welcome! Thank you for reviews so far! Peace x.


	23. Chapter 23

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for reviews so far! This is chapter 23, contains mild M so just be aware. Read and review please! Enjoy (:_

"Night sweetheart, sleep well" I smiled as I kissed Fred's forehead. I turned the light down low and left the door adjacent before I left the room and went into my own.

"Fred's down" I smiled at George, who was lying on the bed flicking through a paper.

"Twins are still fast asleep" He replied, setting the paper down on the nightstand.

"Good, I'm exhausted" I sighed as I flopped down onto the bed.

"Me too, the kids are fantastic but they're bloody hard work. Between running the shop and looking after them, it's tough" George nodded.

"Oh well, we only have to have two more" I smiled as I sat beside him.

"Exactly" He laughed as he wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

"I really hope it's not twins again, pushing out one is hard enough, but two in a row is impossible, I was sore for weeks" I sighed.

"You weren't the only one" George muttered.

"Oh well, I'm fine now. Just tired" I yawned.

"How tired?" George asked.

"Fairly. Why do you ask?" I asked.

"Curiosity" he replied, kissing my cheek.

"Alright. I love you" I smiled.

"I love you too" He grinned before kissing me and pulling me on top of him.

"George…I told you I was tired" I laughed.

"Too tired to even consummate our love?" He grinned.

"Since when do you speak like that?" I asked.

"Just trying to convince you" He grinned.

I rolled my eyes before he kissed me again.

"Oh fine then…" I muttered as he pulled away.

"You love it really" he winked before I kissed him.

He rolled us over so he was on top of me. He gently rubbed my waist and kissed my neck. I slipped my fingers under his shirt before sliding it off over his head. I ran my fingers over his chest and stomach before he kissed me again.

I kissed him back a little harder than I had before and I felt him grin against the kiss. He ran his hands along the top of my jeans before gently pushing them down. I slipped the off and rolled us over so I was on top of him.

"Getting into it are we?" He grinned.

"Oh shut up before I stop" I sighed and kissed him again. He slipped his hand up my top and gently rubbed my stomach before easing my top over my head and tossing it over the bed. I ran my hands down his chest before pushing off his pants.

He rolled us over again and kissed my harder than before. His fingers toyed with the edge of my pants before easing them off completely. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him passionately as he pushed off his boxers.

I nodded slightly before kissing him again and he pushed into me. I kissed him harder and he wrapped his arms around my waist as he pushed into me.

After a while we flopped down on the bed. George grabbed his wand from the nightstand and cleaned us up.

"I love you" I smiled as I kissed his cheek.

"I love you too" He grinned before we drifted off.

Alright short chapter, but I wasn't in the mood to write smut today. Maybe a later chapter. Just a quick note, in chapter 21, Fred was at the Burrow as Hermione was due any day. Alright, reviews welcome! Peace x.


	24. Chapter 24

_HERE WE GO AGAIN_

_Disclaimer__: Don't own Harry Potter, just this story, Sadly _

_Author's Note: __ Thanks for reviews so far! This is chapter 24, read and review please! Enjoy (:_

"Knew it, told ya I had super swimmers" George grinned as I stared at the pregnancy test in my hand.

"Oh shut up Weasley, just be glad it's done" I sighed.

"Hormones kicking in already eh?" He laughed before running downstairs so I couldn't hit him.

I looked at the test again before tossing it into the bin. It was going to be a long nine months.

"Mummy, I had an accident" Fred called.

I sighed. Make that a VERY long nine months.

(And then the author got lazy, and skipped the boring nine months of pregnancy, don't like it, write your own damn story)

"Mummy, can I hold him now?" Fred whined as looked at his little brother.

"Alright, be careful" I smiled as I handed him his new-born little brother Jack.

I helped him support his head and made sure he was holding him alright.

"Where did he come from?" Fred asked.

I looked at George who was sitting next to me on the couch. The twins, who had been happily crawling over the living room floor, stopped and looked up at us.

"Didn't think I'd be having this conversation with him when he was three years old" George whispered.

"Follow my lead" I whispered back.

"Well Freddie, mummy ate a special seed and then Jack grew inside me, and when he was ready to come out, I just pressed my belly button and he popped out" I explained.

"That's the best you could do?" George whispered.

I elbowed his side. That shut him up.

"Ok" Fred smiled, looking at his little brother.

"They look so cute" I smiled.

"I can't believe it's all done and dusted for another year" George leaned back on the couch.

"I know, just one more to go. Before we know it they'll be all grown up and headed for Hogwarts" I smiled.

"Don't remind me, it feels like just yesterday we were there" George laughed.

"Hopefully none of them will be as much of a prankster as you were, I do not want a million letters complaining about blown up toilet seats or exploding cauldrons" I sighed.

"Those were the days" George sighed happily.

"Well we'll love them all the same" I smiled, rubbing Fred's back.

"Of course we will, except if they're put in Slytherin" He laughed.

"George!" I snapped, hitting him over the head.

"Hey, you know it's true" He laughed.

"It is not true, just because, yes, I may prefer if they _weren't_ in Slytherin, it doesn't mean they won't be brilliant students no matter what their house" I replied.

"Well they could be all little know-it-alls like you were" He teased.

"I was NOT a know-it-all" I huffed.

"Oh really? I'll just ask Ron and Harry about that so" He laughed.

I crossed my arms and looked out the window.

"You realise I was joking" He smiled as he kissed my cheek.

"You realise you'll be sleeping on the couch?" I replied.

That wiped the smile away.

Alright, short little chapter, reviews welcome! Peace x.


End file.
